


Шпион, которого я люблю

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Магнус - шпион, Алек - его куратор. Шпион и куратор никогда не видели и не слышали друг друга, а Алек и Магнус женаты. Когда правда всплывает наружу, налаженная жизнь рушится. Но перед лицом катастрофы им придётся объединиться.





	1. Глава 1

Этим летом жара буквально плавила Нью-Йорк в своих объятиях. Она пробиралась сквозь задернутые шторы и опущенные жалюзи, вилась мутным маревом над Ист-Ривер, обволакивала душным коконом редких прохожих. Над ней был не властен холод кондиционеров и мерный шум вентиляторов, от нее не спасали обжигающие укусы льда и брызги воды, радужным фонтаном бьющие из пожарных гидрантов.

Улицы были пустынны, и лишь дети – вечные искатели приключений – распугивали своими криками их сонное отупение.

Магнуса спасало только то, что ателье было расположено на узкой улочке, перекрытой тенью высоток. Но духота тяжкой завесой постепенно накрывала и его. 

Тяжелые парчовые шторы выцветали под палящими лучами июльского солнца, и даже включенный на полную мощность кондиционер не спасал от изнуряющей жары.

Пока солнце еще не вошло в зенит, лишая близлежащих зданий эфемерной защиты тени, отбрасываемой высотками, Манус Бейн – обеспеченный владелец престижного ателье – занялся новыми эскизами, которые необходимо было представить клиенту через два дня. Какой-то закрытый клуб решил обновить униформу обслуживающего персонала. Именно над ней Магнус колдовал уже неделю. Эту часть работы он любил больше всего. Ну, за исключением момента поступления денег на его счет, конечно. В любом случае, у него оставалось еще два часа до того, как удушливая жара окончательно вытеснит его из собственного ателье, заставляя перебраться в дом и дожидаться Алека там.

Мысли о муже прервал тихий звон колокольчика входной двери. Магнус, неодобрительно хмурясь, отбросил карандаш и поспешил навстречу клиенту. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это клиент, а не очередной прохожий, соблазнившийся в эту жару уютным полумраком его ателье.

– Чем могу помочь? – обратился он к мужчине, с интересом рассматривающему полки со сложенными на них рубашками.

Магнус адресовал вопрос спине клиента, но даже она не внушала доверия. Высокий мужчина со светлыми волосами, в дрянном нелепо сидящем костюме никогда бы не зашел в его ателье по доброй воле. Такие типы предпочитали Блумингдейл его эстетически прекрасным и безукоризненно сидящим произведениям.

– Ах... да, – мужчина обернулся несколько рассеяно, с трудом отводя взгляд от великолепных сорочек, в каждую из которых Магнус вложил душу.

Одно это смогло примирить его с существованием блондина.

– Вы Магнус Бейн? – Мужчина оглядел его с ног до головы, восхищенно прищелкнув языком. Эта американская бесцеремонность всегда раздражала Магнуса, но неприкрытый восторг в голубых глазах незнакомца компенсировал недостаток.

– Собственной персоной, – развел руками Магнус, слегка кланяясь.

– Я хотел бы заказать костюм.

– Обычно именно для этого сюда и приходят. Какой предпочитаете?

Магнус придвинул ближе к себе карандаш и блокнот, всегда лежавшие под рукой на деревянной стойке, полукругом отделявшей рабочую зону. Он вопросительно взглянул на незнакомца, приготовившись выразить желания клиента в эскизе.

Мужчина не сводил с него глаз, легкой усмешкой провожая каждое движение. Впрочем, Магнус давно привык к такой реакции на свою внешность.

– Вы очень привлекательны.

– Спасибо. А еще я шью неплохие костюмы.

Но мужчина, словно не слыша слов Магнуса, продолжал разговор:

– Я видел вас на одном из этих снобских сборищ. Вы были со своим мужем.

Магнус терпеливо улыбнулся: в кругах, где он вращался, они с Алеком были довольно известными персонами.

– Это ведь сынок Лайтвудов, да? Ваш муж.

То, как небрежно был задан вопрос и с какой настойчивостью незнакомец смотрел на Магнуса, зародило в душе последнего подозрения. Он машинально провел рукой по талии, словно оглаживая выбившуюся рубашку, на самом же деле нащупывая рукоятку пистолета. Ультратонкий глок уютно примостился за атласной тканью жилета.

– Вы знаете Лайтвудов? – Магнус слегка приподнял брови.

– Имею честь. И, кстати, они ждут вас сегодня на ужин. К четырем.

Мужчина смотрел на него все с той же легкой улыбкой, не переставая скользить взглядом по его лицу и фигуре.

Магнус замер, нахмурив брови и напряженно уставившись на клиента. Который, как он теперь понимал, совсем не являлся таковым.

– На ужин? – хрипло переспросил Магнус, уже не скрываясь заводя руку за спину.

– Да, – спокойно подтвердил мужчина, – к четырем.

– Очень мило с вашей стороны оповестить меня об этом, – взял себя в руки Магнус, не убирая однако ладони с пистолета за поясом. – Так что же насчет костюма?

– Меня вполне устроит черный, – насмешливо произнес незнакомец и, вытащив из кармана карточку, опустил ее на стойку перед Магнусом. – Это мои размеры.

На белом картоне четко выделялись цифры, для непосвященного похожие на мерки для костюма, на деле же означавшие координаты места встречи.

– Всего наилучшего, мистер Бейн.

Мужчина поднес два пальца ко лбу и, шутливо отдав честь, вышел на ослепленную солнцем улицу, что-то насвистывая.

Магнус остался стоять, не убирая с оружия судорожно сведенных пальцев. Карточка перед ним чернела жирно выведенными цифрами, моментально сложившимися в координаты. Но весь остальной разговор укладываться абсолютно не собирался.

Как и всякий оперативник, Магнус хорошо знал, что значит приглашение на ужин к родителям. Этот код использовался в тех случаях, когда начальство хотело видеть оперативника лицом к лицу.

Магнус общался со своим руководителем – Имоджен Эрондейл – всего один раз при, так сказать, приеме на работу. Нет, вульгарное «вербовка» тут явно не подходило. Имоджен была элегантна, смертоносна и очень убедительна. Их встреча проходила в закрытом кабинете одного из самых фешенебельных ресторанов Нью-Йорка. Несмотря на то, что из уст его нанимательницы не прозвучало ни одной угрозы, а выглядела она, как особа королевской крови, Магнус совсем не горел желанием повторять этот эксперимент вновь. Но подобными приглашениями не пренебрегают.

Странным было то, что Имоджен не передала сообщение через его куратора, а задействовала третьих лиц. Именно это настораживало Магнуса больше всего.

С самого начала его шпионской деятельности у него был куратор. Тот, кто доставал технику, оружие и все, что могло понадобиться Магнусу на задании. Тот, кто собирал информацию, анализировал, обрабатывал ее и предоставлял ему. Тот, кто нес за него ответственность. И хотя Магнус никогда его не видел и даже не слышал, ему было приятно знать, что где-то есть человек, для которого его, Магнуса, жизнь является приоритетом.

Они держали связь через один из игровых сайтов, но, несмотря на это формализованно-шифрованное общение, Магнус считал, что знает этого человека чуть лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Его уверенность зиждилась не на фактах, оговорках или личной информации, пришедшей от куратора. Совсем нет! Напротив, тот старался быть максимально краток в переписке с подопечным. Но само построение фраз, намеки, подписи, аватарки создавали у Магнуса впечатление, что они давно знакомы.

Кураторы были защищены получше оперативников, поскольку владели несоизмеримо большим объемом информации. Ведь от Магнуса требовалось лишь выполнить задание: добыть сведения, человека, предмет или, наоборот, убрать их. Но только куратор знал, для чего это нужно. Именно он разрабатывал клиента, искал подходы к нему, наводил справки и обеспечивал прикрытие. Ни куратор, ни его подопечный никогда не виделись друг с другом. Это было залогом успешной работы.

В таких условиях добытые сведения оказывались защищены гораздо надежнее, ведь если Магнуса припрут к стенке, он не сможет рассказать того, о чем не знает.

Зайдя в свой аккаунт, Магнус нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по плоскому тачпаду ноутбука в ожидании загрузки контрольной информации. Неожиданный визит незнакомца требовал подтверждения.

_Верховный маг: Придется отложить наш рейд. Мне пришла весть из Цитадели. Главный Инквизитор требует моего присутствия._

Не дожидаясь ответа, он закрыл окно сайта и выключил ноутбук. Смахнув в ящик стола начатые эскизы, Магнус запихнул ноутбук в сумку и, позвякивая ключами, прошел к выходу. После таких новостей спасти его нервную систему мог только стаканчик виски. Ладно, пара-тройка стаканов.

Кондиционированная прохлада дома вернула Магнусу хорошее расположение духа после короткой прогулки от ателье. Только купив этот коттедж, они с Алеком сразу же установили там мощную систему контроля климата, так что в любое время температура в доме была идеальна.

Магнус сорвал с себя рубашку и жилет, попутно стаскивая штаны и туфли и с гримасой отвращения отбрасывая пропотевшую насквозь одежду.

Прохладный душ в любимой ванной, обставленной по вкусу и проекту Магнуса, очистил мысли и вернул способность трезво рассуждать. А стаканчик виски успокоил нервы. Вновь открыв ноутбук, Магнус зашел на сайт. В углу страницы висела иконка, уведомляющая о личном сообщении. Магнус открыл ее, жадно пробегая послание глазами.

_Сумеречный охотник: На востоке замечена демоническая активность._

Аль Каида. Снова.

Магнус досадливо стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику гибкого кресла, на котором сидел; стоявший рядом стакан с виски опрокинулся, разливая содержимое на ковер.

Он ненавидел террористические организации всеми фибрами души. Из всех видов насилия, придуманных человеком, их акты казались ему самыми мерзкими и отвратительными, поскольку были в большинстве своем бессмысленны и лишь вели к неисчислимым жертвам. А мусульманские фанатики стояли на пике этой жестокой грязной и малопродуктивной войны.

Однако сообщение проливало свет на сегодняшний визит незнакомца. Очевидно, ему собирались раскрыть какую-то часть общего плана. И так же очевидно, что он должен играть в этом плане значимую роль.

Такие выводы отнюдь не привели Магнуса в хорошее расположение духа. Он был лишен карьерных амбиций, его вполне устраивала та жизнь, что была у него сейчас. Бизнес, дом, любимый муж и редкие миссии в качестве адреналинового допинга. С течением времени Магнус планировал совсем отказаться от оперативной работы, сохранив свои связи с разведкой только в рамках консультаций.

Последняя миссия, в которой Алек чудом остался жив и даже сам не знал о грозившей ему опасности, раскрыла Магнусу глаза на то, что важно в его жизни. До встречи с Алеком его работа, его служение поглощали целиком, он чувствовал себя нужным, значимым. Адреналин кружил голову. Вся его сущность: ум, тело становились острием, выточенным для одной цели, направленным на решение одной задачи. И удачное завершение миссии оставляло в его душе эйфорию сродни виртуозно исполненному сложному музыкальному фрагменту.

Но с появлением в его жизни Алека вся шальная бравада и смелая дерзость планов стали отходить на второй план. Он все чаще предпочитал уютные вечера на двоих безумному риску, неспешные прогулки – будоражащим кровь приключениям. 

Рагнор, его давний знакомый, называл это старостью, но Магнус знал: это умиротворение. 

Он, как Индиана Джонс, нашел свой Ковчег Завета и больше никуда не стремился.

Алек с его аналитическим умом, основательностью суждений и невероятной всепоглощающей страстью давал ему все, что Магнусу было необходимо. Но главное, он давал ему чувство дома. Высокий, крепко сбитый, с развитым телом и острым умом бывший морской пехотинец оказался тем идеальным якорем, который смог задержать носимого странствиями шпиона.

Их роман развивался бурно и стремительно. Повстречавшись на карнавале в Рио, они, еле выдержав пару часов в баре, переспали в первый же вечер. Алек был чуть скован и напряжен, и Магнус мгновенно протрезвел, понимая, что у его партнера почти нет опыта. Связь на одну ночь переросла в череду свиданий и восхищенного узнавания друг друга. Магнус оказался прав: опыт Алека был мизерным. Военная школа, армия – его с детства готовили к службе – не лучшие места для гомосексуальных экспериментов. Ведя его по проторенной тропинке чувственных удовольствий, Магнус сам словно плыл в мороке, порабощенный отзывчивостью своего молодого любовника.

Так же быстро они стали жить вместе. И один, и второй были неприхотливы в быту, довольствуясь малым.

Спустя пять месяцев Магнус встал на одно колено и надел кольцо на палец своего мужчины. Лицо Алека в этот момент отражало бурю самых невероятных эмоций.

Через неделю Магнус получил приглашение на семейный ужин к Роберту и Маризе Лайтвуд. Подозрительные и оценивающие взгляды, которыми его встретила семья будущего мужа, сделали бы честь любой разведке, но Магнус задействовал весь свой шарм и обаяние, так что к концу вечера общение можно было назвать сносным.

Еще через месяц они сыграли свадьбу.

Пять лет совместной жизни уверенно доказали, что, несмотря на скоропалительность их романа, чувства между ними ничуть не потускнели. И, Магнус был в этом свято уверен, никакие обстоятельства не могли разлучить его с Алеком.


	2. Глава 2

На Лафайет-стрит он прибыл в половине четвертого. Покинув кондиционированную прохладу такси, Магнус поспешил войти в стеклянные двери невзрачного восьмиэтажного офисного центра, стараясь выглядеть обычным соискателем, пришедшим на собеседование. Он стоял посреди фойе, нервно одергивая рубашку с коротким рукавом и сжимая ручку кейса в ладони. Он знал, что Имоджен владеет этим зданием, но до тех пор пока она работала под вывеской рекрутингового агентства “Идрис”, следовало соответствовать легенде.

Он еще раз оглянулся, машинально подмечая удобные точки выхода и выискивая помехи, способные препятствовать его побегу. Даже самому себе Магнус не смог бы объяснить, почему он решил, что ему понадобятся пути отступления, но упрямо выискивал их.

– Мистер Шам, – раздался оклик от стойки рецепшн. Магнус, сообразив, что это его новое имя, развернулся и увидел худенькую рыжеволосую девушку, активно махавшую ему рукой. 

Он поспешил к ней, отвлекаясь от мыслей о немедленном побеге.

– Рада видеть вас, – девушка дружелюбно улыбнулась ему и, прижав к себе тонкие папки, что держала в руках, направилась к лифтам. На ее бейджике значилось только имя: “Клэри”.

Магнус пошел за ней.

Судя по огромной информационной таблице на входе, в здании арендовали помещения около ста фирм. И всех их обслуживали три небольших лифта. Конечно же, возле них образовалась толчея. Каждый пытался пролезть вперед, все куда-то спешили, расталкивая соседей портфелями или активно работая локтями. Как только очередной лифт открывал двери, толпа офисного планктона устремлялась в узкую и тесную кабину, чтобы через несколько минут расползтись по этажам, оседая за столами в “опен-спейсах” и “аквариумах”.

Магнус, давно отвыкший от подобной наглости, несколько растерялся и упустил возможность войти в переполненную кабину вместе с первой партией служащих. Однако, наученный горьким опытом, он, оглядев худенькую милую Клэри, расточавшую извинения и просительные улыбки, решительно встал рядом с ней, готовый прокладывать им путь даже зубами. 

Стоило звонку объявить о прибытии лифта, как Магнус почувствовал, что горячая потная масса прижалась к его спине. Сквозь тонкую рубашку он ощущал обжигающее тепло тел, а в нос тут же ударили запахи пота, чьей-то непереваренной еды и тяжелый пряный аромат одеколона. 

Чувствуя себя Суперменом, он подтолкнул миниатюрную Клэри к кабине, загораживая ее всеми своими пятью футами и одиннадцатью дюймами от нахлынувшей вслед им дурнопахнущей толпы.

Клэри робко улыбнулась, поправляя воротник своей строгой кофты и оправляя чуть задравшуюся юбку. 

В былое время Магнус, возможно, смог бы оценить длину ее ног и хрупкую фигуру, затянутую в строгую офисную одежду, но после встречи с Алеком все остальные стали казаться какими-то ненастоящими, кукольными, неспособными на чувства. Неспособными вызвать эти чувства в нем. 

Постепенно, двигаясь вверх, лифт все больше пустел, дозировано выпуская людей из своего чрева, пока Магнус и Клэри не остались одни. 

Девушка все так же улыбалась, встречаясь с ним взглядом, но что-то в ее улыбке стало казаться Магнусу неестественным. 

Наконец звонок лифта оповестил их о том, что они прибыли на верхний этаж. Однако Клэри не спешила выходить. Она достала карту, воткнув ее в незаметную щель в металлической стене лифта, находившуюся на уровне коленей. Так и не открыв двери, лифт продолжил свой путь наверх.

Кабина теперь освещалась ультрафиолетом, отчего лицо Клэри с ее словно приклеенной улыбкой походило на гротескную маску: скулы заострились, очертив темнеющие впадины щек под ними, вокруг рта и глаз залегли тени, придавая миловидному лицу девушки пугающий вид.

Магнус знал, что их сканируют, что в этот момент где-то на экране отображается его скелет и все содержимое карманов и кейса. Его так и подмывало оскалиться и показать средний палец наблюдателям, но такое поведение позволило бы Имоджен понять, что он нервничает. А Магнус не хотел быть в проигрыше с самого начала.

Поэтому он продолжал наигранно улыбаться Клэри, хотя его уже начинало пугать неизменно доброжелательное выражение ее лица.

Впрочем, стоило дверям лифта бесшумно разъехаться в стороны, как добродушие и простота слетели с лица Клэри, словно ненужная шелуха. 

Она довольно резко прошла коридор, начинавшийся сразу за створками лифта и, поднеся свой бейдж к сканеру, толкнула обшитую деревянными панелями дверь. В гулкой пустоте коридора стук ее каблуков звучал словно пистолетные выстрелы. Она как-то выпрямилась, оставив папки, которые несла, на посту охраны и, обернувшись, жестом пригласила Магнуса следовать за ней.

Тот увидел, как резко изменилось выражение ее лица, став собранным, деловым и немного уставшим, словно Клэри уже давно не отдыхала. Перед ним вышагивала совсем не милая юная секретарша, а достаточно опытный агент.

Магнус заметил, что в офисе царила некая суета, хотя тревоги и не чувствовалось. На всем пути следования он замечал аналитиков, группами обсуждающих что-то за столами. Повсюду мерцали развернутые голограммы и виртуальные интерфейсы. Создавалось ощущение, что все работали над какой-то одной проблемой. И, судя по всему, проблема эта была грандиозных масштабов.

Наконец, они дошли до кабинета, где, очевидно, была назначена встреча. Клэри остановилась и, обернувшись к нему, указала рукой на дверь с резной створкой.

– Вас ждут.

Магнус согласно качнул головой и, улыбаясь, вошел в кабинет. Чтобы ни случилось, он должен поддерживать свой образ, в который, кстати, всегда входили улыбка и идеально сидящий костюм. Раз уж с последним не получилось и пришлось рядиться в кандидата, обивающего пороги рекрутинговых агентств, то его фирменную улыбку ничто не могло приглушить.

Разве что мистер и миссис Лайтвуд, стоящие возле длинного конференц-стола за рядом низких полупрозрачных стульев.

– Ма-магнус?! – удивленно просипела Мариз Лайтвуд. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Роберт, стоявший чуть позади нее, лицом к окну, обернулся. Его рука резко приподнялась, касаясь борта пиджака, но тут же безвольно упала вниз.

Этот жест сказал Магнусу все. Реакции, доведенные до автоматизма. Сначала выхватить пистолет из кобуры, потом разбираться. 

Магнус знал об этом. Потому что сам всегда действовал так же.

Сомневаться не приходилось: Роберт и Мариз Лайтвуд были агентами. 

У Магнуса промелькнула мысль о том, как же тяжело им приходилось. Столько лет скрывать свой образ жизни от родных детей. Впрочем, точности ради, троих родных и одного приемного. Магнус представил веселую обаятельную красавицу Изабель, умницу Макса - младшего сына четы Лайтвуд; вспомнил безбашенного Джейса - приемного, сына погибшего друга. Он даже мог сейчас представить каким образом погиб этот друг. Явно не в банальной автокатастрофе, как рассказывал всем Роберт. Магнус с тоской в сердце вспомнил своего дорогого Александра, так беззаветно преданного своим родителям. И все они до сих пор считали, что их родители занимаются строительным бизнесом. Что именно поэтому их постоянно нет дома, нет в жизнях детей. Они прощали им отсутствие на школьных концертах, на домашних праздниках; прощали забытые дни рождения и дни отца и матери; прощали пропущенные дни благодарения и Рождество. Чтобы они сказали, узнав, что пока они ждут, их родители вовсе не планируют постройку очередного отеля на Мальдивах, а гоняются за преступниками, ежесекундно рискуя не вернуться домой вовсе?

Магнус осторожно положил свой потрепанный кейс на стол и, отодвинув стул, присел, не сводя взгляда с растерянной четы Лайтвуд перед собой.

Впрочем, он не имел никакого права винить их. Чем он сам был лучше их, обманывая человека, с которым собирался прожить до самой смерти? Человека, которого преданно любил.

– Я не понимаю… – растерянно пробормотала Мариз, судорожно хватаясь за спинку стула на противоположной стороне стола. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Как… как ты сюда попал?

Магнус видел, как отчаянно она пытается взять себя в руки, как постепенно возвращаются краски на ее побледневшее лицо. Роберт подошел ближе и, отодвинув стул, помог жене сесть. 

Магнус не мог заставить себя посмотреть в заледеневшие глаза Роберта, потому что тот, сам будучи опытным агентом, все понял без слов.

– Успокойся, милая, – тихо проговорил он, легко поглаживая жену по плечам.

К ее чести Мариз быстро оправилась от потрясения, и несколько секунд спустя Магнус мог наблюдать, как ее выразительные карие глаза застилает ледяная пелена презрения.

– Верховный маг, как я понимаю, – выдавила она сквозь стиснутые зубы. – О да, ты и вправду… “весьма волшебный”.

Последние слова она произнесла словно цитату, сопровождая их безрадостным смешком.

\- Надеюсь, хоть имя настоящее?

Магнус еще успел подумать, что Имоджен могла бы предупредить его об этой встрече, но тогда это означало бы, что у нее есть сердце. А как всем было известно, глава “Идрис” носила почетной титул самой бессердечной суки десятилетия.

И именно она сейчас, резко распахнув дверь, вошла, стуча каблуками так, словно пронзала ими сердца врагов. 

Одетая в неброский брючный костюм, Имоджен являла собой классический образец увядающей французской элегантности. В свои пятьдесят три она сменила четырех мужей, ни один из которых, как подозревал Магнус, даже не догадывался о том, что под образом холеной светской львицы скрывается руководитель одного из самых успешных разведывательных агентств мира, засекреченный настолько, что вряд ли даже сам президент знал ее в лицо. Впрочем одно в ней оставалось неизменным – холодная расчетливость. Будь это выбор мужей или объектов уничтожения, Имоджен всегда добивалась поставленных целей. 

Даже если для этого требовалось разрушить жизнь одного из своих агентов.

Обозрев всех собравшихся, Имоджен заняла место во главе стола. Не произнеся ни слова, она молча смотрела на присутствующих, заставляя каждого нервно оглядываться. Выдержав паузу, она процедила:

\- У нас экстренная ситуация. Поэтому вы все здесь.

Роберт присел рядом с женой и, нахмурившись, спросил:

\- Что случилось?

Имоджен, окинув взглядом супругов Лайтвуд, пристально посмотрела на Магнуса. Тот вопросительно вскинул брови, приготовившись услышать новости.

\- Три дня назад, - тихо начала Имоджен, откинувшись на кресле, - в аэропорту Кеннеди были задержаны два пакистанца. У них было обнаружено радиоуправляемое устройство, предположительно - детонатор.

Магнус напрягся, подавшись вперед. Он оценил манеру своего руководства подавать информацию безэмоционально и без купюр, озвучивая только факты. Но это мешало постичь масштаб катастрофы.

\- Их допросили? - озвучил терзавший всех вопрос Роберт, когда очередная пауза Имоджен слишком затянулась.

\- Да. - Резкий кивок показал насколько она раздражена. И насколько она устала, раз не в силах скрывать это. - У нас есть запись допроса ФБР. И наши аналитики уже ведут работу. 

Магнус наконец смог понять причину непонятного ажиотажа в агентстве. В те считанные разы, что он бывал среди этих людей, они показались ему более сдержанными и, к слову, менее многочисленными. Впрочем, каждый раз это были разные места: риэлторская контора в Чикаго, инвестиционный фонд в Детройте и даже модельное агентство в Лос-Анджелесе. Поэтому делать какие-то выводы было затруднительно.

\- Результаты скоро будут у нас, - голос руководителя вновь привлек его внимание, - но я хочу, чтоб вы понимали, в этом деле многое зависит от вас. Роберт, Мариз, поднимите ваши связи на Ближнем Востоке. 

Роберт задумчиво кивнул.

\- Магнус, - Имоджен обернулась к нему, - в этом проекте ты - наш главный оперативник. Из допроса стало понятно, что конечный получатель детонатора - Рафаэль Сантьяго. 

Магнус вздрогнул при упоминании имени. С тех пор, как этот испанец вылез из какого-то захолустья в Колумбии, где, по слухам, работал на наркокартель, Магнус старался не терять его из вида. Тот был слишком хорош для новичка, хотя, в отличие от Магнуса, не старался работать ”чисто”. На его миссиях часто лилась кровь, и число жертв могло быть несоразмерным достигнутой цели. Рафаэль не чурался “грязной” игры, используя весь арсенал, включая пытки, киднеппинг и надругательства над жертвами.

Магнус же считал себя неким аристократом от шпионажа. Его акции всегда были тщательно спланированы, продуманны до мелочей и предусматривали несколько запасных планов. Его прельщала игра умов, он приходил в восторг, если удавалось перехитрить жертву.

Рафаэль и Магнус с презрением относились к методам друг друга. И мирило их с обоюдным существованием лишь то, что наниматели, как правило, четко представляли способы, которыми они добивались целей, а значит, они почти не пересекались.

Почти. До того дня, как Сантьяго влез в это дело.

Скрип двери за спиной вывел Магнуса из задумчивости.

\- Все готово? - кратко обратилась Имоджен к вошедшему и, вероятно получив утвердительный ответ, слегка улыбнулась. - Сейчас ваш куратор, Магнус, изложит нам результаты окончательного анализа, и мы перейдем к разработке плана.

Еще на слове “куратор” Магнус почувствовал, как зачастил пульс. Наконец-то он сможет увидеть и лично поблагодарить того человека, что столько раз спасал его задницу.

Он обернулся. Высокий черноволосый парень, стоя спиной к ним, возился у проектора. Наверно, проклятая жара все-таки повлияла на него, потому что невозможно было представить, чтобы Алек - его Алек! - был здесь. Магнус неверяще улыбнулся, ругая глупое сознание за то, что даже спустя столько лет ему везде мерещится любимый. И возможно, он пробыл бы в этом заблуждении еще какое-то время, если бы не поймал взгляд Мариз, полный гордости и какой-то строгой нежности, с которой она обычно смотрела на старшего сына.

Стоило куратору обернуться, как последние иллюзии развеялись. Прямая осанка, строгий взгляд, нахмуренные брови и упрямые темные вихры, которые не поддавались никакой укладке. Его Алек. Александр Лайтвуд-Бейн.

Еще при их первой встрече Магнуса поразили его глаза, вобравшие, казалось, всю синеву жаркого неба Рио. Теперь же они были холоднее арктических льдов.

Многое становилось понятным. И то, как Алек закрывал глаза на периодические отлучки Магнуса. “За новыми тканями”. И то, как намеренно слеп и глух был к его разговорам по телефону, к его вечно раскиданным бумагам. “Творческий хаос”. И к подозрительным посетителям, вызывавшим его в ателье в любое время суток. “Капризные клиенты”. Алек был осведомлен о каждом шаге Магнуса, о каждой его лжи. В то время, как Магнус корил себя, успокаивая совесть тем, что стоило мужу стать частью его теневой жизни, как он тут же окажется под прицелом, Алек _уже был этой частью_. И скрывал это от Магнуса. 

А он мечтал о том времени, когда станет достаточно свободен, чтобы построить настоящую - без лжи и обмана - семью с любимым человеком.

Магнус неверяще пялился на мужа, чувствуя как с грохотом рушатся все надежды на счастливое будущее: исчезает дом в пригороде, развеиваются дымом уютные вечера у камина, уходят в небытие приемные дети. Жизнь, спланированная и стабильная, разваливалась по кирпичику, и Магнус уже чувствовал сквозняки одиночества.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Алек включил проектор и, пройдя четким шагом к экрану, заговорил своим мощным хорошо поставленным голосом. Голосом, который, Магнус помнил, буквально прошлой ночью срывался в хрип, прося “еще, еще”.

\- Анализ допроса позволил сделать выводы о намечающемся событии, - начал Алек. Магнус собрался, отбрасывая эмоции на задний план и направив все внимание на экран проектора, на котором двое бородатых арабов что-то орали в камеру, угрожающе потрясая закованными в наручники руками. - Судя по словам задержанных, предполагается провести одновременно восемь терактов в восьми городах Америки. 

Он обернулся к экрану, на котором появилась карта США.

\- Нападению подвергнутся Нью-Йорк, Даллас, Лос-Анджелес, Филадельфия, Хьюстон, Чикаго, Сан-Диего и Вашингтон.

Названные города были отмечены на карте красными точками. 

\- Мы уже предупредили местные спецслужбы, - продолжал Алек, - они примут необходимые меры для предотвращения теракта. Способ совершения довольно прост, но гарантирует результативность. Проанализировав информацию, переданную нашими агентами в названных городах, мы пришли к выводу, что в каждом из них были наняты местные группировки, действующие независимо друг от друга и даже не знающие о существовании других исполнителей. Курирует их полковник Фейсал, - на экране появилась фотография крупного усатого араба в военной форме, - который самолично общается с каждым из руководителей групп. Поэтому возможности перевербовать посредников нет.

Магнус, на время отложив обиды, оценил то как четко, с глубоким пониманием преподносит данные Алек. Впрочем, все, за что бы ни брался его муж, выходило отлично. Он всегда глубоко вникал в проблему, даже если она заключалась просто в смене лампочки на террасе их дома.

На мгновение Магнуса вновь захлестнула обида: он отдавал всего себя этим отношениям, а для Алека это было лишь очередным заданием. Как он мог каждый день говорить о любви, смотря ему в глаза этим своим ласкающим взглядом, когда точно знал, что все ложь?!

\- Мы можем перекупить группировки? - вдруг раздался глухой голос Роберта. - Саботировать их деятельность? Внести разлад?

\- К сожалению, нет, - твердо глядя на отца, ответил Алек. - Событие назначено на восьмое сентября, это через неделю. У нас просто нет времени.

Роберт понимающе кивнул, напряженно хмуря брови.

\- Насколько нам удалось понять из косвенных источников, подготовлены восемь фургонов, каждый из которых везет бомбу, способную похоронить под руинами половину Нью-Йорка.

Магнус услышал, как ахнула Мариз, и сам скрипнул зубами. Около шести миллионов человек только в одном городе должны погибнуть, чтобы проклятые фундаменталисты смогли заявить о себе.

\- Детонатор каждая группировка получает отдельно. Его привозит курьер. И то, что мы перехватили один из них, я думаю, никак не скажется на результативности. За неделю вполне реально передать другой.

\- Нужно ужесточить досмотр в аэропортах и на вокзалах, - сурово проговорила Мариз. 

\- Я думаю, спецслужбы этим займутся, - подала голос Имоджен. - Нам же следует сосредоточиться на обезвреживании группы Сантьяго. Ведь именно он, как вы поняли, занимается организацией теракта в Нью-Йорке.

Алек откашлялся.

\- У вас есть еще что-то, Александр? - сухо поинтересовалась Имоджен.

\- Да. Задача групп разместить фургоны там, где взрыв причинит максимальный ущерб. И выбор такого места отдан на откуп руководителям групп. 

\- Хорошо. Благодарю вас за информацию, Александр. 

Имоджен взмахнула рукой, приглашая Алека занять место за столом. Тот присоединился к родителям, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Магнусом.

\- Хм, - Магнус подал голос, обратив на себя внимание всех присутствующих, - почему мы не можем перехватить фургоны при въезде в город? Или, еще лучше, накрыть то место, откуда они выезжают?

\- Нам неизвестен пункт старта фургонов, - мрачно проговорил Алек, уставившись на свое отражение в полированной столешнице.

\- Но идея с кордонами на въезде в город мне нравится, - одобрительно улыбаясь, проговорила Имоджен. - Тем более, что недавно в Нью-йорке было совершено ограбление одного из магазинов Тиффани. Это отличный предлог для проверки машин.

Лайтвуды согласно кивнули. Глаза Мариз, устремленные на Магнуса, самую чуточку потеплели.

\- Но все же приоритетом является работа с Сантьяго, - голос Имоджен приобрел стальные нотки, как всегда, когда она разговаривала с Магнусом. Словно он был нерадивым учеником, а она - его строгим учителем. - И здесь в игру вступаешь ты, Магнус.

\- Протестую, - послышалось резкое возражение со стороны Алека. - Рафаэль знает мистера Бейна и никогда не пойдет с ним на контакт. У них, - уголок его губ слегка дернулся, - идеологические противоречия.

Магнус, раскрыв рот, смотрел на Алека. Как смел этот… этот негодяй сомневаться в его профессионализме?! Репутация Магнуса - это то немногое, чем он действительно гордился. Он прожигал взглядом склоненную макушку Алека. От предательства болело где-то в груди, словно острые когти раздирали его внутренности. Воздуха не хватало. Магнус чуть ослабил удушающую хватку галстука и собрался произнести ответную речь, в которой поставил бы на место заигравшегося в превосходство супруга. Но его прервала Мариз.

\- Я считаю, вражда Магнуса и Сантьяго как раз сыграет нам на руку.

Алек поднял глаза на мать. В его взгляде плескались удивление и смертельная обида.

\- Рафаэль осторожен, но он не устоит перед возможностью унизить противника. Они с Магнусом долгое время играли против друг друга. - Мариз на секунду замолчала, очевидно, обдумывая следующие слова. - И вдруг такая прекрасная возможность: бывший враг, идеологический противник обратился к нему за помощью. Более того, готов играть с ним в одной команде. Он не просто повержен, он униженно просит.

Имоджен согласно кивала, в глазах ее светилось удовольствие.

\- Нам придется пустить слух, что Магнус прокололся или провалил задание, - продолжила она мысль Мариз. - В общем, агентство порвет с ним все связи. И тогда ему некуда будет деваться, только прийти на поклон к Рафаэлю.

Магнус с ужасом постигал все коварство и сложность этого замысла. Да если бы такое случилось, он, не оглядываясь, ушел бы из агентства и вплотную занялся ателье. Тем более, что Алек был бы только рад проводить с ним больше времени.

Стоп! Алек. Возможно, Алек Лайтвуд-Бейн и был бы рад, но Александр Лайтвуд - совершенно иное дело. Он даже не считал его способным справится с Рафаэлем, что уж говорить об ином.

\- Да, я согласен, - неожиданно для себя произнес он, отмечая краем глаза панику в глазах Алека. - Прийти за помощью к Рафаэлю… Это настолько нереально, что вполне может сойти за правду.

Протестующий возглас умер на губах Алека, стоило Роберту кинуть на него предупреждающий взгляд.

\- Отлично. - Имоджен встала из-за стола, показывая, что аудиенция окончена. - Куратором операции назначаю Александра. Ты можешь подобрать помощников по своему усмотрению.

\- Я возьму обычную команду, - глухо откликнулся Алек, - Вейланд, Фрей, Льюис.

\- Хорошо, - одобрила Имоджен. Обернувшись к Мариз и Роберту, она тихо добавила: - Я жду информацию от вас.

Супруги поднялись, синхронно кивнув, и направились к выходу.


	3. Глава 3

Магнус был уже у двери, когда услышал голос Алека за спиной:

\- Подожди! 

Он сделал вид, что не слышал.

\- Магнус, черт возьми, постой!

Краем глаза он видел, как оглядывались на него агенты, но только ускорил шаг.

\- Магнус, это смешно, в конце концов.

Он слышал шум дыхания и звук шагов за спиной. Ладно, ему не убежать. Он развернулся.

\- О, агент Лайтвуд, какой сюрприз.

\- Магнус, нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - Алек хмурился, сжав губы. 

В его глазах читалась тревога и волнение. Но за мужа или за подопечного?

\- Встретимся в рейде, Сумеречный Охотник, - отчеканил Магнус и, развернувшись, направился к лифту.

\- Постой!

О, этот человек, видимо, не знал отказов. Ну что ж, Магнус его научит.

Стоя спиной к Алеку, бормотавшему что-то о разрешении конфликтов, он нетерпеливо жал на кнопку вызова, но лифт застрял на нижних этажах. Вспомнив о толкучке и липкой удушающей жаре, Магнус стянул галстук и, открыв пустой кейс, запихнул его туда. Затем вручил кейс удивленному Алеку и, разбежавшись, выпрыгнул в раскрытое по случаю жары окно. За спиной остались удивленные возгласы агентов и крик мужа. Магнус, пролетев пару этажей, приземлился на верхнюю платформу аварийной лестницы и, выпрямившись, бросился вниз, стуча каблуками по железным ступеням.

На Лафайет-стрит он взмахом руки подозвал такси и, только назвав домашний адрес и устроившись на заднем сидении, наконец почувствовал, как его стал отпускать адреналиновый всплеск. Поток прохладного кондиционированного воздуха охладил взмокшее тело, а глубокое дыхание привело в норму мысли и взбунтовавшиеся эмоции.

Мелькавшие за окном виды Нижнего Манхэттена: парки и кафе Маленькой Италии и красные фонари Чайна-тауна, - не отвлекали от размышлений, напротив, служили фоном для безрадостных мыслей о собственной незавидной участи.

Впрочем, долгое уныние было ему не свойственно, и, уже подъезжая к дому, Магнус чувствовал прежние обиду и злость. Обиду за многолетний обман, за напрасные планы, разрушенные надежды, утраченное доверие. И злость на того, кто всему этому был причиной.

Магнус никогда не был скован рамками строгой морали и до встречи с Алеком сменил много партнеров, не говоря уж о тех, с кем спал “по службе”. Были у него любовники и красивее, и опытнее. Но Алек… Его искренность и открытость, его скромность, его любовь, его теплота и доверие - все это было для Магнуса, только для него. Все это согревало, дарило надежду на будущее, держало носимого бурями страстей шпиона лучше самого крепкого каната. Его якорь, его дом. Его Алек.

Все это было ложью.

Магнус пнул стакан с виски, до сих пор валявшийся возле кресла, где он его уронил. Было в той, другой жизни, где Алек его еще не предал. Магнус схватил графин с водой и запустил его в стену. Хрусталь разлетелся от удара, блестящими осколками засыпав пол. Вслед за ним полетели стаканы и железный украшенный абстракцией поднос. 

Магнус перевел дыхание, унимая злость. Как бы не хотелось сейчас представить вместо посуды Алека, но его гнев не принес бы ничего, кроме депрессии после. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Магнус поднял кресло и отправился за шваброй, чтобы убрать осколки. Проходя мимо сияющей хромом кухни, он вспомнил, как они с Алеком вместе готовили. На самом деле его муж не мог пожарить даже обычной яичницы, поэтому Магнус всегда оставлял ему “почетную обязанность” нарезать овощи в салат. И в этом кропотливый и скрупулезный Алек был бесподобен: все ингредиенты были нарезаны одинаковыми по размеру кусочками, а пропорции абсолютно точно соответствовали рецепту. Если бы он тогда знал, каким образом Алек выработал в себе эти качества, в какой области их применял...

Воспоминания захватили его и, окунаясь в прошлую жизнь, теперь уже канувшую в Лету, Магнус, словно под гипнозом, провел рукой по блестящему хрому отделки, по шершавому полотну столешницы, зацепив ребристые ручки стоящих на столе ножей. Как в старые времена, когда Алека еще не было с ним и готовка была скорее возможностью успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, а не поводом быть еще ближе к супругу.

Магнус, отбросив горестные размышления прочь, погрузился в недра холодильника, выискивая продукты, которые могли бы подсказать, какое блюдо он будет сейчас готовить. На стол легли замороженные овощи, куски мяса в упаковке из гладкого полиэтилена, томаты, специи, спагетти и бутылка красного вина.

Спустя некоторое время все вокруг Магнуса шкворчало и кипело и полнилось упоительным запахом тушеного мяса. 

Занятый готовкой, Магнус не услышал щелчка замка на входной двери, и поэтому присутствие Алека на кухне стало для него полной неожиданностью.

Высокий, до дрожи красивый в своем темном костюме, Алек стоял, сложив руки на груди и оперевшись о косяк кухонной двери. Его волосы были растрепаны, а галстук съехал набок, но Магнус не знал людей прекраснее его.

Поглядывая искоса на мужа, Магнус не решался завести разговор. Не потому что стыдился, а потому что при взгляде на это прекрасного обманщика злость еще больше кипела в груди. Хотелось броситься на него и полосовать ногтями эту безупречную кожу, стереть ударом эту снисходительную усмешку. 

С трудом подавив в себе очередной приступ злости, Магнус протиснулся мимо Алека, неся в руках блюда со спагетти и мясным соусом. Чтобы ни случилось, поесть никогда не навредит. А Магнус привык обедать в столовой за накрытым столом.

Ни говоря ни слова, Алек присоединился к нему. Не сменив одежду, не вымыв рук, словно боялся, что, стоит ему отвернуться, как Магнус вновь выскочит в окно. 

Не сводя с него глаз, Алек откупорил бутылку и, пройдя к противоположному концу стола, за которым уселся Магнус, налил вино в его бокал. Подчеркнуто, словно вышколенный сомелье, ожидая, когда он попробует и одобрит букет. Магнус глотнул вина, не чувствуя ни его вкуса, ни аромата, лишь терпкую горечь, что так хорошо сочеталась с горечью в его душе. Сжав зубы, он кивнул Алеку, и тот, не произнеся ни слова, долил бокал до середины.

Они ели в молчании, становящимся все более тягостным, пока Алек не сдался и, отложив приборы в стороны, не сказал:

\- Магнус, давай поговорим. Прошу тебя.

\- Передай соль, пожалуйста.

Вот видите, Магнус мог разговаривать с этим подлецом! И даже делал это с завидным спокойствием.

\- Послушай, - способность Алека не замечать очевидного всегда выводила Магнуса из себя. - Я думаю, ты не должен связываться с Сантьяго. Он опасен. 

Магнус встал и молча забрал соль с середины стола.

\- Дорогой, услышь меня, пожалуйста, - протянул Алек, глядя на него умоляющими глазами. 

Паршивец использовал все действенные средства, но он больше не был тем Алеком, которому Магнус хотел показать весь мир. Он был другим. И наверняка объездил мир сам. Черт, может он и не был так невинен, как хотелось ослепленному любовью Магнусу. Кто знает, что конкретно входит в работу куратора и чему их там обучают?

\- Я вижу, что ты думаешь о чем-то плохом, - прозвучал над ухом такой знакомый мягкий голос. Магнус вздрогнул, коря себя за то, что подпустил Алека так близко. Запах его кожи, аромат лосьона, даже легкая отдушка от костюма - все было так привычно, так тянуло прикоснуться. - Прошу, верь мне.

\- Верить тебе?! - Магнус вскочил с места, уставившись на мужа.

Злость Магнуса прорвалась так внезапно, как бурный паводок сносит плотину, сметая все на своем пути. Он посмотрел на Алека, вложив в свой взгляд всю холодность и отчужденность, все презрение. “Предательство” - вот теперь его имя.

\- Я верил тебе пять лет! - Он не позволил голосу сорваться в откровенную истерику. Лишь горящая ледяным огнем злость. - Хуже того, я доверял тебе! Я засыпал рядом с тобой! Я верил тебе, как никому другому! И что же я получил взамен?! Обман и предательство.

\- Обман?! - Теперь глаза Алека метали гневные стрелы. - То есть это я обманывал тебя, уходя на миссии и прикрываясь делами в ателье? Это я мотался по всему миру, скрывая от мужа грозящую мне опасность? Или, может быть, я флиртовал, соблазнял, крал и обманывал?! И все это ради какой-то высшей цели.

\- То есть это не ты выдавал мне задания, снабжая информацией? - вскипел Магнус, пораженный тем, что Алек еще смел в чем-то его укорять, когда обманутой стороной здесь был только он. - Не ты заставлял меня флиртовать, соблазнять и красть? Не ты отслеживал каждый мой шаг и радел об успешном выполнении задания? - Магнус перевел дух. - И кстати, я ни разу не изменил тебе за все годы. Хотя, - с нескрываемым презрением закончил он, - ты же и сам все это знаешь.

Алек молчал. Его грудь под легкой белой сорочкой тяжело вздымалась. Магнус на секунду прилип взглядом к литым мышцам, очерченным при каждом вздохе. Сбросив наваждение, он отошел чуть дальше 

\- Ты мог бы открыться мне, - горько прошептал Алек в наступившей тишине.

\- И подставить тебя под удар? - так же тихо проговорил Магнус.

Взгляд Алека снова сделался умоляющим, искры гнева в нем потухли. 

Но Магнус не мог оставаться рядом. Напряженность между ними достигла критической отметки и давила, словно воздух перед грозой. 

Казалось, еще минута, и они либо убьют друг друга, либо закончат вечер в постели. И, возможно, секс смог бы примирить их, но корни проблемы были слишком глубоки. Дело даже не в доверии. Магнус не мог простить разрушенной мечты об идеальной жизни.

Мистера и мистера Лайтвуд-Бейн не было больше в обозримом будущем. И от этого дыра в его сердце становилась только больше.


	4. Глава 4

Рагнор обитал в Бруклине, в берлоге недалеко от Атлантик-авеню.

Магнус хмурился, ведя машину по узким улочкам сквозь толчею, разноголосицу и гортанные выкрики арабов. Запах специй и благовоний, пропитавший, казалось, каждый булыжник на мостовой этого района, проникал даже сквозь закрытые окна. Как и у себя на родине, бруклинские арабы не знали слов “уступить дорогу” или “проезжая часть”, Они брели, где хотели, переругиваясь друг с другом и останавливаясь в самых неожиданных местах.

Магнус, чье терпение было на пределе, барабанил по оплетке руля и жал на клаксон. Женщины, закутанные в паранджу, шли мимо, не обращая внимания на истерические сигналы машины. Злость душной волной вновь поднималась в душе Магнуса, грозя прорваться и утопить ближайший квартал в крови. 

Как назло телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим, пестрел пропущенными звонками и сообщениями от Алека. Магнус закинул его в бардачок, собираясь добраться до Рагнора и, как в старые времена, утопить свою горечь в шотландском виски тридцатилетней выдержки. Наконец, справившись со своеобразным дорожным движением, Магнус въехал в знакомый двор.

\- Ну что, - проговорил Рагнор, как всегда, встречая его на пороге в тяжелом, подвязанном шелковым поясом халате, - сходила замуж, Ядвига?

Сарказм в голосе старого друга можно было черпать ложками, но, как ни странно, это всегда ободряло Магнуса. Особенно теперь, когда его налаженная жизнь катилась под откос.

\- Да, мама, - привычно поддел в ответ он.

Но старая шутка прозвучала блекло, особенно учитывая осунувшееся лицо убитого горем Магнуса.

\- Да-а, - протянул Рагнор, осматривая старого приятеля с головы до ног, - совсем плоха ты, Ядвига. Может, маски, примочки, мороженное и сериалы, м?

Магнус разулся и, стягивая куртку, толкнул друга плечом.

\- Достаточно будет твоего виски и воспоминаний.

\- О, мой мальчик вырос, - Рагнор всхлипнул, притворно смахнув несуществующие слезы с глаз.

Пока старый друг колдовал на кухне, Магнус прошелся по захламленной квартире. Рагнор давно отошел от дел, хотя когда-то возглавлял техническую службу МИ-6, а после преподавал в Академии высшего командного состава. Его “берлога” по-прежнему была завалена чертежами, инструкциями, деталями и всевозможным оружием. Когда они только стали работать вместе, Магнус называл его Кью, однако спустя время признал, что Рагнор в разы круче. Он мог не просто реализовать все шпионские штучки Джеймса Бонда, он придумывал свои собственные. Однажды он переделал машину Магнуса в бэт-мобиль. Причем не только снаружи, но и внутри. Правда настоящая машина Бэтмена не могла ездить по отвесным стенам и совершать вертикальный взлет.

\- Ну что, Ядвига, как говорят русские, помянем твой брак, - насмешливо произнес Рагнор, внося в комнату поднос с бутылкой, стаканами и немудреной закуской. - Не хотелось бы повторяться, но я тебя предупреждал.

\- Ты радовался моей свадьбе больше всех, старый лгун, - буркнул Магнус, забирая один из стаканов себе. - Кричал, что сбыл залежалый товар.

\- Ну это традиции, - отмахнулся Рагнор, падая в кресло и делая внушительный глоток виски. - А помнишь ли ты наш разговор, в котором я обстоятельно и с присущей мне проницательностью обрисовал тебе картину твоего совместного с этим молокососом будущего?

\- Не называй его так, - автоматически одернул Магнус, смакуя крепкий напиток.

\- Ну почему же, - Рагнор смотрел на него поверх бокала с неким превосходством, - раз мои прогнозы подтвердились, я имею полное право ткнуть тебя носом. 

\- Чертов Нострадамус, - снова пробурчал Магнус, делая внушительный глоток.

Рагнор щедро сделал вид, будто не расслышал оскорбления.

\- Хочу напомнить, что тебе уже тридцать семь, в то время как мальчику - двадцать восемь. И это как раз возраст делать глупости. Ну давай, потешь старика, с кем он тебе изменил? Парень? Девушка? Трансгендер, прости Господи? Белый или, не дай Бог, черный?

\- Гомофоб и расист, - припечатал его Магнус.

Потом помолчал, покатав обжигающий напиток во рту, и признался:

\- Он мой куратор.

\- ЧТО??!! - Рагнор аж вскочил с кресла, расплескивая виски на халат. - Не может быть!

Магнус угрюмо кивнул головой, допил виски и потянулся за новой порцией.

\- Да уж, умеешь ты удивить, Ядвига, - неверяще протянул Рагнор, задумчиво глядя на золотистую жидкость в бокале. - Значит, это и есть тот самый “Сумеречный охотник”? - он усмехнулся.

Один смешок перерос во второй, второй - в третий, и вот уже Рагнор раскатисто хохотал, шлепая себя по ляжкам и проливая драгоценный виски.

\- Рад, что моя семейная драма повеселила тебя, - мрачно сказал Магнус, когда смех утих.

\- Прости, Ядвига, просто представляю себе эту картину. - Рагнор подбоченился и сделал вид, что надел очки, подражая Алеку. - Дорогая, куда ты собралась на ночь глядя? - пробасил он. Затем развернулся и посмотрел щенячьим взглядом. - Ах, дорогой, меня в ателье ждут клиенты. Только сейчас, только в три ночи. Но ты не волнуйся, через пару дней я вернусь, - пропищал он тонким голосом.

Магнус, поставив свой бокал на поднос, демонстративно пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, оценивая актерскую игру друга.

\- Тебя ждет Бродвей, - кисло сказал он, вновь потянувшись за виски.

\- А тебя – одинокая постель, - безапелляционно заявил Рагнор, – если ты, придурок, не одумаешься. А в перспективе - одинокая жизнь. Или – с равной вероятностью – скорая смерть.

\- О, да у меня богатый выбор! - мрачно воскликнул Магнус, вольготно располагаясь в кресле. Закинув голову вверх, он, рассматривая резную лепнину старинных потолков, скомандовал: - Ну, давай, расскажи мне, как я неправ.

Рагнор с удовольствием принял тему.

\- Во-первых, Ядвига, ты слишком эгоистичная и слишком девчонка, чтобы оценить свою жизнь. Во-вторых, слишком много ждешь от окружающих, хотя, казалось бы, должна уже давно перестать разочаровываться в людях.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, - процедил Магнус, все еще глядя в потолок, но уже чувствуя, как знакомая злость охватывает его.

\- Поясню. - Голос Рагнора звучал так, словно он читал очередную лекцию: размеренно, негромко, с хорошо поставленной дикцией. Магнус любил слушать его, особенно когда дело не касалось нравоучений для самого Мануса. - Первое. Ты сетуешь, что твой муж скрыл от тебя тот маленький факт, что он твой куратор. И когда вы встретились в первый раз, он знал о тебе чуть больше, чем ты о нем. Ну а ты сам?

\- Что я сам? - взбеленился Магнус, подскакивая с кресла. - Я был честен с ним. В меру возможностей, конечно.

\- О! - довольно воскликнул Рагнор. - А вот пошли и оговорки. “В меру возможностей”. То есть в соответствии с теми инструкциями, которые ты на такой случай подписал, верно? - Магнус молчал, уже понимая к чему старый хрен ведет, поэтому Рагнор утвердительно кивнул сам себе. - Но ведь он работает там же и подписывал те же бумаги.

Магнус молчал, стоя среди комнаты и изо всех сил стараясь отвлечься от желания кинуться на старого черта, который ворошит его раны, словно дотошный исследователь.

\- То есть выходит, мальчику нельзя скрывать свою профессию, а тебе можно.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - сквозь зубы прорычал Магнус. - Я лгал ему в лицо, я вынужден был лгать и…

\- ...и теперь тебе стыдно смотреть ему в глаза? - тихо спросил Рагнор.

Магнус сдулся и вновь плюхнулся в кресло, уставившись на свои колени.

\- Послушай, Магнус, я знаю тебя много лет, - тихо сказал Рагнор, - знаю твои сильные и слабые стороны, твои достоинства и недостатки. Если бы парень был действительно виноват, ты бы позлился, но простил его. Ты не можешь простить собственных ошибок. Крушения собственных надежд. Но ведь это твои зАмки, кто виноват в том, что они рухнули? - Рагнор отпил еще глоток, опустошая бокал. - Уж явно не Алек. Этот парень молится на тебя.

\- Ты бы видел, каким он стал, - шмыгнул носом Магнус. - Волевой, самостоятельный. Независимый. 

Проклятый алкоголь. Единственная слабость суперагента. Его вело с одного бокала.

\- Да, я знаю, - вздохнул Рагнор, поднимаясь с кресла. - Они все вырастают, в конце концов. - Он помог Магнусу подняться, тот встал, тяжело опираясь на подставленное плечо. - Пойдем, я постелю тебе на диване.

\- Мне нужен ноутбук, - пробормотал Магнус и усмехнулся: - Не могу заснуть без любимой игрушки.

\- Ох, эта интернет-зависимость, - пожаловался Рагнор, возведя очи горе. - Моя юная соседка, Майя, ты помнишь? Так вот, она никуда не выходит без своих девайсов.

Заняв друга разговором, Рагнор помог ему добрести до комнаты, в которой кроме кровати и старого комода ничего не было. Сам он претенциозно называл ее комнатой для гостей и отказывался меблировать как-то иначе.

Вскоре Магнус остался один в обществе ноутбука и старого древнего антиквариата. Привычно зайдя на сайт и вбив в подходящие поля логин и пароль, он вошел в онлайн-игру “Сумеречный мир”. Как ни странно, счетчик личных сообщений был пуст, хотя Сумеречный Охотник находился в игре.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и набрал сообщение.

_Верховный маг: Цитадель жаждет голову вампира из ДюМорт._

Через пару минут пришел ответ.

_Сумеречный охотник: Тебе придется ее принести. Я подстрахую._

_Верховный маг: Какие сложности могут ожидать в этом квесте?_

_Сумеречный охотник: Опасайся вампирши в алом._

_Верховный маг: Постараюсь. Кто-то из твоей команды сможет меня сопровождать?_

_Сумеречный охотник: Я пришлю обращенного. Не смотри на низкий левел, он не нуб._

Магнус вздохнул и, отложив ноутбук, натянул на себя одеяло. Слова Рагнора не шли из головы. Иногда ему казалось, что старый приятель знает свою Ядвигу лучше ее самой. 

На этой мысли Магнуса сморил сон.


	5. Глава 5

Если бы Магнус назначал встречу с нежелательным клиентом, то, несомненно, выбрал бы средней руки кафе где-нибудь в историческом центре Бруклина. 

Но Рафаэль выбрал "South Gate" - самый известный ресторан в самом фешенебельном отеле в самом центре Манхэттена. С видом на Центральный Парк, естественно.

Один этот выбор мог сказать о Рафаэле Сантьяго все. Но с ним была Камилла. Черное сердце гадюки, заключенное в самую восхитительную оболочку, которую доводилось видеть Магнусу. Он в свое время тоже не остался равнодушным к прелестям этой светской львицы, но понял, что она, как вампир, не выпускает жертву, пока не высушит. Пришлось банально сбежать от нее, оставив Камиллу Белькорт без сопровождения на благотворительном вечере. И Магнус был уверен, что она этого не забыла.

Ее затянутая в узкое красное платье фигура настолько гармонично смотрелась в обрамлении темной кожи диванов ресторана, что Магнус невольно залюбовался. К тому же свет живого огня в камине так выгодно подчеркивал точеные черты ее лица.

По сравнению с ней Сантьяго выглядел плебеем, случайно зашедшим в господскую столовую. Ни дорогой костюм, ни не менее дорогой напиток на столе не искупали этого впечатления.

Магнус тряхнул головой и тщеславно бросил взгляд на зеркальную мозаику, украшавшую одну из стен ресторана. Дробясь в многочисленных квадратах, ему предстал высокий импозантный азиат, одетый просто, но дорого. Легкий мейкап и еле видимые цветные пряди в волосах придавали ему экзотический вид, подчеркивая природную привлекательность.

Отбросив все сомнения и страхи, Магнус приготовился сыграть свою роль. Так, как мог только он: тонко, умело, искусно переплетая правду и вымысел, остро чувствуя настроение собеседника, позволяя ему ощущать себя на высоте положения. 

Хотя в случае Рафаэля Сантьяго сошла бы просто грубая лесть.

Высокая спинка кресла скрывала сидящего в ней мужчину, но смуглые пальцы, обхватывавшие бокал и покоившиеся на узком подлокотнике, чуть дрогнули, показывая, что приход Магнуса не остался незамеченным. 

На мизинце блестела крупная золотая печатка. Магнус слегка поморщился от такой безвкусицы.

Его гримаса, очевидно, была расценена Камиллой по-своему, она гибко поднялась и, покачивая бедрами, направилась к нему. Ее взгляд блуждал по его торсу, а обведенные алой помадой губы слегка приоткрылись, демонстрируя желание. В общем, Магнус мысленно закатил глаза, подражая мужу, старая игра началась.

\- Ох, Магнус, как мы давно не виделись, - она приблизилась вплотную, поднимая на него взгляд и затягивая в темный омут глаз. - Кажется, с того вечера, когда ты так неосмотрительно бросил меня одну на благотворительном вечере. У тебя были какие-то “дела”, - Камилла легко обозначила пальцами кавычки.

Она слегка царапнула выкрашенными красным лаком ногтями ткань его галстука и провела пальцами по груди. 

Магнус мысленно еще раз поблагодарил Саймона Льюиса - молодого оперативника из команды Алека - за то, что тот отговорил его от любых микрофонов и жучков. Прослушка велась в самом ресторане.

\- Ах, Камилла, мон петит, - расстроенно проговорил Магнус, поймав ее тонкие пальчики и мазнув по ним поцелуем, - теперь, общаясь мистером Сантьяго, ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, _какие_ дела могли у меня возникнуть.

Он легкомысленно улыбнулся и, освободившись от ставшего навязчивым присутствия женщины, прошел к отведенному ему креслу. 

\- Рафаэль, - кивнул он, присаживаясь.

\- Магнус, - улыбнулся его собеседник.

Рафаэль Сантьяго происходил из побочной ветви старого испанского рода. И в его случае обращение “идальго” было бы уместным. К сожалению, то ли натура Рафаэля была такова, то ли сказывались изъяны воспитания, но все деньги родителей, все усилия элитных преподавателей не смогли сделать из него достойного представителя рода. Свое место молодой богатый наследник нашел среди отбросов и боевиков колумбийского наркокартеля. 

Из досье, собранного агентством, Магнус знал, что Рафаэль получил классическое образование в одной из частных английских школ, в совершенстве знал четыре языка и понимал, по крайней мере, еще пару десятков. Он был умен, имел цепкий ум и неплохие аналитические способности. Но при этом был жаден, амбициозен и неразборчив в выборе методов воздействия.

Излюбленным методом давления был киднеппинг в сочетании с психологической ломкой жертвы. 

Магнус до сих пор помнил фото испуганной пятилетней девочки, отец которой имел несчастье работать в Госдепартаменте США. К слову, дочь к родителям так и не вернулась.

\- Ты приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы встретиться со мной, - тонко улыбнулся Рафаэль. - Мне стало любопытно. 

\- Хотел пригласить тебя на рыбалку, - легкомысленно ответил Магнус, закидывая ногу на ногу, - но вижу, ты занят. - Он кивнул в сторону Камиллы.

Рафаэль негромко рассмеялся, оценив шутку. 

Магнус улыбнулся в ответ. Ему следовало создать впечатление человека, потерявшего ориентиры в жизни, отчаявшегося и готового схватиться за любое дело. А глупые шутки, якобы маскировавшие растерянность, - лучшее тому подтверждение. И да, побольше бравады и раскованности. 

Он расположился в кресле чуть вольготнее, покачивая бокалом, в котором плескался “Дом Периньон”.

\- Знаешь, Магнус, - улыбка вдруг сползла с лица Рафаэля, - у нас, - он подчеркнул это слово, разделяя Магнуса и себя, вернее, тот круг, к которому себя причислял, - не принято вести пустопорожние разговоры. Это удел тех, чьего одобрения ты ищешь, - презрительно бросил он, намекая на то, что происхождение Магнуса не позволило бы ему войти в круг аристократов и богачей, если бы не брак с Алеком. 

Но Магнус все это слышал и ранее, а потому слова Рафаэля его не задели. Он даже поощрял слухи о том, что его брак, равно как и открытые элитного ателье, - всего лишь попытка выскочки пробиться в высшие слои общества. По крайней мере, это гарантировало, что люди не доберутся до правды.

\- Что ж, - проговорил Магнус, напуская на себя мрачный и серьезный вид, - твоя территория - твои правила. 

Он выпрямился в кресле, слегка согнувшись вперед, словно собираясь доверить Рафаэлю некую тайну. Таким образом заставляя и его придвинуться чуть ближе.

\- Я думаю, ты осведомлен о моем положении? - туманно начал Магнус, не зная, какая именно часть слухов дошла до Рафаэля.

\- О том, что ты прокололся с женой русского посла? - ехидно улыбнулся Рафаэль. - О, да. Меня эта история изрядно повеселила. Я слышал, скандал удалось замять.

\- Еле-еле, - горестно опустив голову, пробормотал Магнус. - Но проблема в том, что, - он нагнулся еще ниже, намеренно исключая для Камиллы возможность услышать их разговор, - флэшку так и не нашли.

Рафаэль отпрянул от него, взирая расширившимися в удивлении глазами. Поспешно отпив глоток шампанского, он как-то разом растерял всю свою надменность и впал в мрачную задумчивость.

Камилла тревожно глядела на него, барабаня острыми ноготками по хрусталю бокала. Удаленность от мужчин и невозможность узнать, о чем идет речь, снедали ее. Камилла хорошо понимала цену любой информации, а ее образ жизни и круг общения позволяли распорядиться полученными знаниями максимально выгодно для себя. Поэтому близость к двум самым прославленным шпионам, что влияли порой на политику целых государств, была оценена ей как очень перспективная. И - вот незадача - расслышать ничего не удавалось.

\- Что ты хочешь взамен? - строго проговорил Рафаэль, отставив бокал на столик и склоняясь ближе к своему визави.

Магнус оглядел строгий интерьер бара, полюбовался видом на Центральный Парк из огромных окон ресторана, оценил удобство мягких кресел и терпкий насыщенный вкус шампанского. Давая Камилле время подобраться поближе.

Почувствовав, как гибкое тело устроилось чуть позади него, на узком подлокотнике кресла, отираясь большой грудью, он вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, и “признался”:

\- Мне нужна работа.

\- Думаю, родители твоего благоверного с радостью возьмут тебя в бизнес, - напряженно проговорил Рафаэль.

\- Я...хм, - Магнус закашлялся и промочил горло глотком шампанского, - я ушел от Алека.

Рафаэль удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Я думал, он закрывает глаза на твои выходки.

\- Только не тогда, когда меня поймали… хм… верхом на жене русского посла, - он неосознанно поморщился, представив молодящуюся полноватую мадам Остроухову в неглиже. Почувствовав недоверие Рафаэля, он добавил: - В прямом смысле верхом. Мадам - любительница пони-плей.  
Камилла за его спиной оглушительно расхохоталась. Так, что даже привлекла внимание некоторых посетителей. Рафаэль, поняв всю комическую суть затруднительного положения Магнуса, поддержал ее раскатистым смехом.

\- По-моему, тебе лучше покинуть страну, амиго, - утирая слезы, проговорил он.

\- Я не могу, - уныло признался Магнус. И уточнил: - Ателье.

\- О да, незавидное положение, - все еще сотрясаясь от смеха, пробормотал Сантьяго.

Тонкие пальчики Камиллы взлохматили Магнусу волосы на загривке, нарушив целостность его укладки. Камилла знала, как вывести его из себя, но сейчас Магнус не мог отвлекаться на это. Нагнувшись, она прошептала ему на ухо:

\- Я неплохо владею стеком и хлыстом, мон шери. И всегда готова с тобой поиграть.

Магнус внутренне передернулся от этого предложения, но вынужден был слабо улыбнуться, притворившись заинтересованным.

\- Итак, - подвел итог Рафаэль, - ты хотел бы работать под моим началом, а взамен готов предоставить мне коды?

\- Эй, я всегда работаю один, - подскочил Магнус, выражая ожидаемый от него протест.

\- Это не обсуждается, - резко оборвал его Сантьяго, - я контролирую весь северо-американский сектор. Но я наслышан о твоей квалификации, - чуть смягчился он, - ты будешь иметь столько самостоятельности, сколько я смогу тебе дать.

Магнус повержено кивнул.

\- У тебя есть для меня что-то срочное? - с надеждой спросил он. - Утомительно сидеть без дела.

\- И без любовника, - со смешком заметила Камилла.

\- Я подберу что-то для тебя, Магнус, - ответил Рафаэль.

\- О, я не сомневаюсь в твоей деловой хватке, - тонко польстил ему тот.

\- Да, - усмехнулся Сантьяго, - мы как раз разрабатываем перспективное направление, и нам очень нужны люди твоего уровня.

Бинго! Лесть всегда работает!

\- Я был бы рад помочь, - проговорил Магнус, отпивая глоток шампанского. И, вздохнув, добавил: - Приятно, когда тебя ценят.

\- О, мы тебя ценим, - прошептала сзади Камилла, чуть прикусывая кончик его уха. - А вот ты сможешь оценить нас еще лучше. - Она обратилась к Рафаэлю: - Хочу пригласить Магнуса на пати.

\- Точно, - согласился с ней Рафаэль, - это будет уместно, а главное - удобно. Мы сможем в спокойной обстановке обсудить наши планы.

Магнус сомневался, что вечеринку, организованную Камиллой, можно назвать спокойным местом, но ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Рафаэль привстал и, наполнив бокалы шампанским, чуть поднял свой, провозгласив:

\- За сотрудничество!

\- За сотрудничество, - послушно повторил Магнус.

\- За достижение целей, - растянув яркие губы в хищной улыбке, томно проговорила Камилла.

Господи! Если он не убьет эту женщину, ему нужно будет поставить памятник.

 

“Хотя одна польза от этих двоих есть, - думал Магнус, глубоко вдыхая аромат каштанов в Центральном Парке, - я подня не вспоминал об Алеке”.

Знакомая злость поднялась было в груди, но тут же сменилась такой обреченной тоской, что хотелось опуститься на посыпанную гравием дорожку и взвыть, как брошенная собака.


	6. Глава 6

Сообщение пришло, когда Магнус заезжал на подъездную дорожку. Гравий тихо шуршал под колесами машины, так привычно и обыденно, словно все осталось по-старому, и Алек, сонный и взъерошенный, встретит его у порога. Босиком, в одних пижамных штанах, он будет стоять у открытой двери, ежась от утренней прохлады. Сложив руки на груди, отчего его бицепсы вздуются соблазнительными буграми, а маленькие соски затвердеют, он будет ждать, когда Магнус выйдет из машины и поставит ее на сигнализацию. Встретив его у порога, он коснется губами гладкой щеки и, закинув тяжелую руку на плечи мужа, поведет его в дом.

Магнус будет идти рядом с ним, с удовольствием вдыхая собственный аромат Алека, смешанный с легким запахом мятной пасты, и молча наслаждаться своим счастьем.

Резкий звук рингтона выдернул его из паутины воспоминаний, напомнив о непрочитанном сообщении. Незнакомый абонент сообщал, что он приглашен на вампир-пати в клуб "Пандемониум". Геолокация и QR-код прилагались.

Магнус вышел из машины, хмурясь и немного нервничая перед предстоящей встречей. Если в ресторане была лишь проверка, то вечером ему нужно будет зацепиться во что бы то ни стало. Времени оставалось все меньше, вполне возможно фургоны уже выехали к городам. Что бы эти двое сумасшедших не потребовали от него, ему придется на это согласиться. Он должен попасть в группу, занимающуюся терактом. Должен получить как можно больше сведений о событии.

Магнус печально улыбнулся, замечая, что говорит словами Алека. Все-таки, несмотря на удивление и злость, где-то глубоко внутри он гордился своим мальчиком. Тот был безупречен там, в кабинете Имоджен, настоящий аналитик, настоящий боец.

Судя по времени, он должен быть на работе, сводя воедино всю информацию по событиям и организовывая группы в разных городах. Имоджен могла сколько угодно вести политику обособленности, но Алек слишком честен и сострадателен, чтобы остаться в стороне от чужих проблем. Поэтому он, наверняка, не спит и глушит кофе литрами, не вылезая из зала заседаний. Магнус все верно рассчитал: он не готов был еще встретиться с мужем. Не сейчас, когда все его силы брошены на борьбу с хитрым и увертливым испанцем. Он не может позволить себе слабостей и несобранности.

Открыв дверь своей картой, Магнус огляделся. После его ухода ничего не изменилось, разве что стол, за которым они ужинали, стоял чуть кривовато, да на полу, у плинтуса, блестели мелкие осколки, подсвеченные теплыми утренними лучами. 

Покачав головой, Магнус направился в спальню. Шагая тихо и осторожно, он словно оттягивал момент, когда вновь увидит их общую комнату, где они провели столько времени вместе. Кровать еще хранила, верно, память об их последнем соитии. Зеркало, что помнило танец их тел. Темные шторы, впитавшие стоны и страсть. Алек тогда был так бесстыден, так несдержан, так упоительно стонал, подаваясь на его пальцы. Предательские воспоминания вновь захватили. Настолько, что ему пришлось поправить штаны, слегка натянувшиеся в паху. 

Зеркало на стене отразило лихорадочно блестевшие глаза и закушенную губу. Магнус усмехнулся: вроде пубертат давно позади, но при мыслях об Алеке он вновь загорается, словно спичка.

Сосредоточившись на деле, приведшем его в дом, Магнус углубился в обширную гардеробную, где хранились его и Алека костюмы. Вытащил из шкафа темно-синюю рубашку от Гуччи и клубный пиджак от Тома Форда. К ним присоединились брюки от Ральф Лорен и туфли от Луи Витон. 

Тяжелая шкатулка из карельской березы хранила старые украшения. Еще из тех времен, когда он предпочитал добывать информацию, не вылезая из постели. Да, из постели заказчика тоже.

В дополнение к одежде на кровать полетели браслеты и ожерелья. Одно, с крупным кулоном какого-то языческого божка, Магнус долго рассматривал, но все же решил взять с собой. За ним последовали кольца и кафф, извлеченные из отдельных секций.

Собрав все необходимое, он запихнул вещи в сумку, обведя печальным взглядом комнату, поправил смятое покрывало на кровати и вышел за порог, тихонько притворив за собой дверь.

Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он решил забрать свой ноутбук, что был привычнее и удобнее того, которым щедро поделился Рагнор. Направляясь к кабинету, Магнус все еще ностальгировал о прошлой жизни, пока не открыл дверь.

На узком диване в окружении пустых стаканов и бутылок текилы спал Алек. Он был одет в разношенный домашний костюм и прикрыт тонким пледом, слишком коротким для его длинных ног. 

Зато девушку, уютно свернувшуюся клубком у него на груди, он прикрывал полностью, оставляя на обозрение лишь копну гладких антрацитовых волос.

Воздух резко закончился, заставив Магнуса хватать его крупицы раскрытым ртом, как рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Пол заплясал под ногами, вынудив опереться рукой о косяк двери. Сумка, переброшенная через плечо, непосильным грузом тянула вниз.

Перед глазами плавали пятна. Но картина, увиденная Магнусом, словно отпечаталась на обратной стороне век. И стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он видел это: черноволосая аккуратная головка на широкой груди Алека.

Магнус бесшумно закрыл дверь и, чувствуя себя старым дряхлым стариком, поплелся к выходу. Словно тяжелый груз лег на его плечи, и он тянул его, выбиваясь из сил, стремясь выйти из этого дома. Хотелось забыть и забыться, пропасть, затеряться среди ярких соцветий пионов, обильно росших у ограды и уходящих дорожкой куда-то вдаль.

Тяжело ступая по мелкому гравию, раскатывающемуся в стороны из-под подошв его туфель, Магнус дошел до машины, с трудом соображая, какой из ключей, прицепленных на кольце с ярким брелоком, открывает дверь. Засмотревшись на брелок, он вспомнил, что это амулет омамори, который Алек привез ему из Токио, а он повязал на кольцо с ключами, чтобы носить всегда с собой. Ведь он… как же там было?.. защищает и приносит удачу… как-то так. Да уж, удача преследует его по пятам! 

Магнус горько усмехнулся и, сорвав амулет с кольца, откинул его назад. 

Это действие словно пробудило его мозг, заставив вновь воспринимать реальность и побуждать тело к действию.

Кликнув сигнализацией, он забрался в машину и, уже заводя мотор, четко знал, что ему предстоит сделать. 

Сначала разобраться с Сантьяго. 

Потом сменить документы и место проживания. 

И самое главное. Никогда. Не вспоминать. Алека. Лайтвуда.

Магнус припарковал Астон Мартин недалеко от входа в клуб. Претенциозная вывеска, мелькавшая разноцветными огнями, сообщала всем желающим, что здесь находится “Пандемониум”, а охранник в черной шелковой маске, удивительным образом уродующей и так не очень привлекательное лицо, сканировал коды с личных гаджетов посетителей.

Не было никакой толпы, отирающейся у стен в бесплодной надежде пройти внутрь. Вечеринка проводилась только для избранных.

Магнус не раз бывал на таких и хорошо себе представлял, что его ждет. Вычурный интерьер и полумрак, нарушаемый лишь светом красных софитов; бесплатный алкоголь и кокс, рассыпанный по столам; шлюхи обоих полов, которые лишь по недоразумению зовутся элитой, и оргия, как окончание вечера.

Обычное пати, организованное Камиллой. Программа менялась в зависимости от рода деятельности ее очередного любовника. Рафаэль, как он сам признался, контролировал весь траффик в США, значит кокс точно будет бесплатным. 

Магнус собирался втереться в доверие к Сантьяго, а когда с делом будет покончено, воспользоваться всеми подарками Камиллы. Текила с коксом даст нужный эффект и хоть на время сотрет из его памяти увиденное в кабинете. А упругая большая грудь Камиллы завершит начатое лечение. Может, к ней присоединится задница Рафаэля. Сантьяго был ему отвратителен, но задница, нельзя отрицать, у него была что надо. А если нет, желающих будет достаточно.

Магнус взглянул в зеркало, украшавшее пустую гардеробную. Тяжелая позолоченая лепнина вокруг него, словно дорогая рамка, очерчивала портрет самого греха во плоти. Темные волосы с цветными прядями, искусно поставленные шипами; густая обводка теней, делающая его глаза еще глубже, размазанная так, словно он только вылез из постели; немного блеска для губ, придающего ему зацелованный вид. Что уж говорить о распахнутой рубашке, открывающей крепкий тренированный торс и череду ожерелий, заманчиво покачивающихся на голой груди. Пиджак, как и прежде, идеально подчеркивал бицепсы, открывая увешанные браслетами кисти рук. Брюки греховно облегали длинные ноги, а лакированные туфли завершали образ. Раньше в этом наряде он казался себе плейбоем, теперь же - престарелой шлюхой. 

А шлюхи должны кутить и трахаться! 

И к черту всех Алеков Лайтвудов вместе взятых!

\- Хорош, - неожиданно прошипел голос в ухе, мигом стерев с лица Магнуса выражение вульгарности. - Только лицо попроще сделай.

Магнус вздохнул. Он позабыл о страховке, когда-то обещанной изменником-Александром. И если в ресторане прослушку вел тихий и замкнутый гик - Саймон Льюис, то на пати к нему присоединился Джейс Вейланд, еще один сын - приемный - семьи Лайтвуд, который отдавал долг стране, наблюдая за чужими задницами в сортирах.

В наушнике, помещенном заботливым мамочкой-Рагнором в кафф своей неуемной Ядвиги, зашипело, заскрежетало, и кто-то воскликнул “отдай, тупая дубина”, с чем Магнус был категорически согласен, к кому бы это ни относилось. Затем наступила тишина, после чего строгий голос Льюиса кратко произнес:

\- На связи.

Магнус кивнул, осторожно поправляя то самое ожерелье с божком, в которое кропотливый Рагнор ухитрился впихнуть камеру. Старый хрен жаловался на нехватку времени, не то, верно, засунул бы туда парочку боеголовок.

\- Стоп, - прервал его манипуляции с ожерельем голос Льюиса. - Изображение четкое.

На заднем фоне Вейланд, судя по всему что-то жующий, прокричал:

\- Да вообще охуенно.

Магнус слабо улыбнулся и, шутливо отдав честь своему отражению, проскользнул внутрь сквозь тяжелые красные занавеси.

Оглушающий бит чуть не сбил его с ног, отдаваясь ударами где-то в середине груди. Полумрак, периодически разрываемый всплесками софитов, заставил на миг прикрыть глаза, привыкая к специфическому освещению. Стены, размалеванные красно-черными абстракциями, давили, вызывая стойкое ощущение, что он попал на какой-то массовый ритуал, и безумный бит ди-джея вот-вот заставит открыться ворота в преисподнюю.Толпа, раскачивающаяся на танцполе, словно водоросли, движимые прибоем, усиливала это впечатление. От красных и черных костюмов рябило в глазах, все оттенки смешались в каком-то диком калейдоскопе. Даже напитки, разносимые полуголыми официантами, были в той же цветовой гамме.

Он хотел бы хоть раз ошибиться в Камилле, но она была до отвращения постоянна, даже в своих извращениях. 

Магнус, скривившись от собственного каламбура, подхватил с подноса проходившей мимо девушки высокий стакан с Кровавой Мэри и, выбросив оттуда сельдерей, залпом выпил. Алкоголь обжег пищевод и теплым комком упал в желудок, уже оттуда разлившись лавой по венам. Он улыбнулся, вливаясь в ритм танца, двигаясь вместе с толпой, стараясь стереть чужими запахами и прикосновениями гнетущие воспоминания о том одном, что - ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ! - не был ему верен. 

Магнус танцевал, стараясь громкой музыкой заглушить собственный крик, позволить себе потеряться в чужих телах, в чужом возбуждении. И ему это почти удалось, когда тонкая девичья рука ухватила его за предплечье, вытаскивая из толпы.

\- Госпожа ждет вас, - нагнувшись к нему, прокричала девушка, чьей единственной одеждой был ошейник на шее.

Магнус обернулся к ней и даже сквозь оглушающий бит услышал в ухе прерывистый вздох Льюиса и тихое “ебать” Вейланда.

Плавно покачивая бедрами, обнаженная девушка пошла впереди него, указывая дорогу. Дойдя до обитой красным и черным бархатом лестницы, она стала подниматься, аккуратно переставляя босые ноги. В мелькающем освещении софитов этого не было заметно, но ровная подсветка лестницы давала возможность рассмотреть: белую кожу его проводницы пересекали тонкие следы. Удары стека ложились внахлест, спускаясь до самого копчика.

Магнус поморщился, подавив в себе желание снять пиджак и прикрыть выставленные напоказ метки девушки. 

В слабо освещенной комнате, где, как и в интерьере всего клуба, присутствовали только красный и черный цвета, было тихо. Оглушающий бит остался внизу, отсеченный тяжелой дверью, в комнату долетали лишь его слабые отголоски.

Красная кожаная кушетка, черные стулья, также обтянутые кожей, приглушенный свет небольших бра, темный ковер и алые в узорах абстракций стены навевали мысли о дешевых лав-отелях, сдававших клиентам номера на одну ночь. Или о приватных комнатах во второсортном борделе. Магнусу доводилось бывать и там, и там.

Впрочем, обитатели этой комнаты недалеко ушли от шлюх, продающихся клиентам. Различалась лишь цена. И подход: они занимались этим из любви к процессу.

Магнус поморгал, привыкая к изменившемуся освещению. 

\- Ты все-таки пришел, мон амур, - проворковал знакомый голос.

Камилла, помахивая стеком, грациозно поднялась с кушетки, на которой лежала до этого, и приблизилась, подаваясь вперед и почти прижимаясь к Магнусу. Ее узкое красное платье облегало тело, словно перчатка, оставляя взглядам глубокое декольте и длинный, до бедер, разрез внизу. Глаза прикрывала ажурная маска, спускавшаяся завитками до выкрашенных в алый цвет губ.

Магнус оценивающе пробежался взглядом по выставленной напоказ груди и соблазнительному разлету ключиц. Яркие губы приоткрылись, призывая впиться в них яростным поцелуем, кусая и терзая нежную плоть. Что Магнус и сделал, ведомый алкоголем и ревностью. Камилла податливо прижалась, закидывая одну ногу ему на бедро и потираясь пахом о его твердеющий член. Ее руки обвились вокруг его торса, ощутимо царапая острыми коготками кожу сквозь шелк рубашки. Магнус с каким-то садистким удовольствием вламывался в приоткрытый рот, терзая губы Камиллы. Впрочем, та не оставалась в долгу. Все это больше походило на схватку и не приносило Магнусу иного удовлетворения, кроме осознания своей власти.

\- Воу, - раздался насмешливый голос Рафаэля, - это было страстно.

Он пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя Магнуса опомниться и выпустить растрепанную Камиллу из объятий. Помада ее размазалась, но глаза сквозь прорези маски вызывающе блестели. 

Магнус пальцами стер следы ее помады со своих губ. Узкие брюки изрядно давили в паху. Несмотря на все презрение к Камилле, его тело все еще откликалось на нее.

Магнус оглянулся. 

Рафаэль восседал на обитом черным бархатом стуле. Хотя слово “трон” тут подходило бы больше. Резные деревянные боковины и высокий подголовник были инкрустированы драгоценными камнями, а подлокотники искусно выкрашены золотом, имитируя следы патины и потертостей. 

Не хватало только короны!

Сантьяго был облачен в плотно сидящие темные брюки и облегающий бархатный пиджак с тисненым узором на лацканах. 

На столике перед ним стояли начатая бутылка вина и несколько бокалов. Никакого крепкого алкоголя и кокса, вопреки ожиданиям Магнуса. Очевидно, Рафаэль был более благоразумен, чем он сам.

Приблизившись, Магнус уселся в соседнее кресло, откинувшись на спинку и расставив ноги, не скрывая своего возбуждения. Оценивающим взглядом пробежавшись по крепкому торсу Рафаэля, он поймал ответный заинтересованный взгляд. Ну что ж, значит эту ночь венчает менаж а труа. 

\- Я надеюсь, твое решение не претерпело изменений с нашей прошлой встречи? - с ехидной ухмылкой осведомился Рафаэль, разливая вино по бокалам.

Тонкая рука Камиллы потянулась к одному из них, легко подхватив его со стола, а гибкое тело пристроилось на подлокотнике кресла Магнуса, обдавая сладковатым ароматом духов.

\- Ты же видишь, дорогой, он вполне заинтересован, - свободной рукой Камилла скользнула ему в пах, несильно сжав отвердевший член в горсти.

\- Сгинь, соблазн, - усмехнулся Рафаэль, - ты слишком хороша, чтоб мужчины могли трезво мыслить в твоем присутствии.

\- Это же пати, - протянула Камилла низким грудным голосом, - здесь нет места трезвости.

Магнус усмехнулся и слегка подтолкнул Камиллу, попутно обласкав ее обтянутый тканью платья зад.

\- Нет, амиго, - ответил он, потянувшись за бокалом вина, - я не передумал.

\- Отлично, - хлопнул в ладони Рафаэль, потирая руки.

\- Но я хотел бы знать подробности, - глядя на Сантьяго поверх бокала, проговорил Магнус. - Не люблю, знаешь ли, быть приманкой в чужом силке.

\- Такая приманка, как ты, перегрызет горло любому охотнику, - рассмеялся Рафаэль, блестя глазами. 

Его лицо светилось предвкушением. И было ли это действие наркотиков, или Магнуса действительно ожидал какой-то сюрприз, сказать было сложно.

Он выжидающе уставился на Рафаэля, медленно цедя вино, вкуса которого даже не мог оценить, поскольку все его внимание было сосредоточено на скрытном испанце. Магнус уже пожалел о том стакане Кровавой Мэри, что выхлебал на входе в зал: алкоголь шумел в голове и мешал сосредоточиться.

\- Что ж, - прервал поединок взглядов Сантьяго, - могу сказать только, что это заказ наших ближневосточных друзей.

Собственно, это не было новостью для Магнуса, но он послушно вздернул брови вверх, выражая удивление.

\- Серьезно? - иронично протянул он. - Ввязываешься в местные войнушки?

\- Ты не понял, - с оттенком превосходства ответил Рафаэль, - мы работаем на местах.

Магнус нахмурил брови.

\- Да ладно! - удивленно вскричал он. - Теракт? Серьезно? Ты совсем рехнулся?

\- Ты нихрена не понимаешь! - заорал разозленный Рафаэль, вскакивая со своего трона. - Ты бы знал, что они предлагают!

Магнус не ожидал такой бурной реакции от внешне всегда сдержанного испанца. Либо он действительно под наркотой, либо совесть еще не окончательно атрофировалась. 

\- Что они могут дать тебе? - спокойно произнес Магнус, заставляя Рафаэля невольно прислушиваться к своим словам. - Тебе - некоронованному королю Америки. 

Рафаэль усмехнулся и вновь опустился в кресло.

Магнус подумал, что Сантьяго было бы легко уговорить на что угодно. Грубая лесть, и он весь твой.

\- Власть, амиго, они дадут мне власть, - с улыбкой ответил тот.

Магнус изобразил непонимание на лице.

Рафаэль усмехнулся и деланно-спокойным тоном, скрывавшим за собой превосходство, объяснил:

\- Когда восемь самых крупных городов Америки падут, хаос, воцарившийся на континенте, даст возможность взять власть в свои руки. А когда правительство сложит полномочия, мы будем управлять самым большим ядерным запасом в мире. Да что там, военная мощь будет огромна. С ней не составит труда покорить соседние государства, а с поддержкой исламского движения – весь мир. Эта планета будет лежать у наших ног!

Он раскинул руки в стороны, словно показывая масштабы будущих владений. Но в его глазах Магнус видел безумие. Рафаэль Сантьяго и вправду мнил себя покорителем Земли. 

Самое худшее заключалось в том, что все это не было фантазией и, при хорошо продуманной подготовке, вполне могло стать их ужасающим будущим. А уж в планах “ближневосточных друзей” можно было не сомневаться. Покорение мира - меньшее, чем они могли восславить Аллаха.

\- Впрочем, - небрежно бросил Магнус, легкомысленно допивая залпом вино, - мне все равно. Главное, чтоб деньги исправно поступали на мой счет. 

Он поднялся, привлекая к себе стоящую рядом Камиллу и вновь впиваясь в ее губы голодным поцелуем.

Рафаэль расхохотался, расслабленно откинувшись на своем троне.

\- А где же тот самый Магнус Бейн, аристократ от шпионажа, мистер “ни шагу в сторону от принципов”?

\- И от своего ненаглядного муженька, - ехидно добавила Камилла, возбужденно потираясь о него грудью.

\- К хренам собачьим неверных мужей, - воскликнул Магнус, с силой сжимая в ладони пышную грудь Камиллы и заставляя ее сладко стонать, буквально вплавлясь в него упругим гибким телом.

Пальцы Магнуса скользнули вниз по стройным бедрам, проникая в высокий разрез ее платья, ожидаемо не найдя под ним белья, и не размениваясь на ласки, сразу вонзились в горячее истекающее соками лоно. 

Камилла задохнулась от неожиданности, но тут же расслабилась, сладко постанывая в такт агрессивным движениям его руки.

Придерживая ее за талию, Магнус прильнул губами к белой коже груди, нарочито грубо всасывая ее и покусывая. Тонкая кисть Камиллы вспорхнула, стягивая вырез платья еще ниже, обнажая грудь. Магнус впился зубами в сосок, рыча от охватившего его болезненного наслаждения. Он словно вымещал злость на тонком теле женщины. Злость и горечь предательства.

Предатель? Алек! Красной лампой в мозгу вспыхнуло родное имя, одновременно с шепотом в ухе.

\- Вы еще не закончили, агент Бейн.

Придя в себя, Магнус убрал от Камиллы руки настолько резко, что та еле устояла на ногах. Непонимающе моргая, она уставилась на него удивленными глазами, выплывая из пучин наслаждения.

Магнус брезгливо обтер пальцы о черную салфетку, лежащую на столе, и вновь сел в кресло, напустив на себя равнодушный вид.

\- Сначала дела, потом удовольствие, - тонко улыбнувшись, прокомментировал он свои действия, протягивая Рафаэлю пустой бокал.

Камилла, зашипев, как кошка, поправила платье, вновь пристраиваясь на кушетке, где лежала, когда Магнус зашел в комнату.

Рафаэль расхохотался, наливая вина и одобрительно цокая языком.

\- Настоящий мужик, амиго, - восхищенно улыбнулся он, хлопая Магнуса по плечу.

Тот отпил глоток вина, приводя мысли в порядок, и, пригнувшись чуть ближе, оперся локтями о собственные колени.

\- Так в чем будет заключаться моя задача? - спросил он, не отводя взгляда от улыбающегося Рафаэля. - Неужели только в тискании женских сисек и мужских задниц?

Он нарочито откровенно спустился взглядом к паху Рафаэля, давая понять, что собеседник достаточно привлекателен для него.

\- Ха, если бы, амиго, - улыбнулся Рафаэль, поощрительно раздвигая ноги и развалившись на кресле. - Это была бы самая бескровная революция за всю историю человечества. 

Он, вмиг утратив благодушие, произнес серьезным тоном, пристально смотря на Магнуса:

\- Мне нужен специалист по работе с ядерным оружием. 

Магнус не сомневался в его ответе, и именно поэтому история с русским послом настолько заинтересовала Рафаэля, что он счел возможным так скоро встретиться с давним противником. По легенде, флэшка, украденная Магнусом, содержала все коды доступа для запуска ядерного оружия. Случись такое на самом деле, Кремль принял бы все возможные меры предосторожности, вплоть до смены кодов. Но прелесть ситуации заключалась в том, что Рафаэлю не нужны были актуальные коды.

Если боеголовки поставлял Ближний Восток, то они наверняка шли из России. А значит, коды на флешке вполне для них подходили.

Использование ядерного оружия не было новостью для Магнуса, поскольку именно детонатор с катализатором для него спецслужбы и перехватили в аэропорту у пакистанцев. 

Впрочем, если вдуматься, что, кроме ядерного удара, могло бы обладать такой мощью и посеять такой хаос, на который рассчитывал Рафаэль?

\- Это логично, - спокойно произнес Магнус, отпивая вино.

На время миссий его сознание странным образом менялось, он будто влезал в шкуру совершенно другого человека. И принципы, тщательно пестуемые им всю жизнь и позволяющие не скатиться к уровню Рафаэля, как-то отходили на задний план. Он вроде бы оставался все тем же Магнусом: был недопустимо чувствителен к алкоголю, не мог убить или пытать человека, питал презрение к фанатикам. Но в то же время, все это словно подергивалось какой-то дымкой, стоило ему начать путь к цели. И если ранее он плевался бы от упоминания Аль-Каиды, то теперь мог спокойно рассуждать о гибели миллионов невинных людей.

\- Как будет проходить операция? - деловым тоном спросил он и, предупреждая язвительные реплики Рафаэля, которые могли бы только разрушить шаткую иллюзию доверия между ними, добавил: - Не надо подробностей, в общих чертах. 

\- Хм. Хорошо, - Рафаэль немного встревоженно посмотрел на Камиллу, очевидно подававшую ему какие-то знаки со своей кушетки, но потом отмахнулся от нее, принимая решение. - Грузовик с боеголовкой остановится вне черты города. В условленном месте мои люди сменят водителя и приведут грузовик на парковку. Другая группа отправится туда сразу же, как поступит сообщение. Ты будешь с ней. От тебя потребуется установить взрыватель и ввести коды доступа. Запрограммируешь взрыв на определенное время. Акции должны пройти одновременно во всех городах. После этого ты свободен. Самолет будет ждать в Ла Гуардиа, пилот высадит тебя в любой точке Земли. Вот и все. Вопросы?

\- Нет. - Магнусу все было понятно. 

Из обрывочных сведений, как из кусочков пазла, собралась цельная картина. Отдельные группы в разных городах поступят так же. Заведут грузовик на парковку, скорее всего в каком-то торговом центре, поближе к густонаселенным районам. Грузовик, перевозящий боеголовку, будет достаточно изолирован, чтобы не “фонить”, и неприметен. Он спокойно въедет в город и прокатится по его улицам, незаметный в потоке других машин, ничем не привлекая внимания.

Все детонаторы, скорее всего, уже переданы. Осталось только установить их и запустить отсчет.

\- Ну что ж, - потер ладони Рафаэль, масляно блестя глазами, - раз все деловые вопросы улажены, может быть начнем веселье?

Он улыбнулся, потянувшись рукой вперед. Камилла, мгновенно возникшая рядом, тут же сбросила платье и вошла в его объятия. Оседлав ноги Рафаэля, он стала тереться об него, словно похотливая кошка, беспрестанно двигаясь и постанывая. Рафаэль помял ее пышную грудь и прижался губами к стоящему торчком соску. Шумно сглатывая, он лизал и кусал его, доводя Камиллу до экстаза. Она вздрагивала и протяжно стонала, выгибаясь в его руках. Целуя ее светлую без единого пятнышка кожу, он расцвечивал ее засосами, совершенно не церемонясь со своей любовницей. 

Впрочем, Магнус еще помнил, что Камилле нравился грубый секс. Он слегка помял член сквозь брюки, завороженный зрелищем двух возбужденных привлекательных людей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы завести его. Не так, как заводил муж, способный одним взглядом прожечь его одежду насквозь, но достаточно, чтобы не оскорбить отсутствием интереса предполагаемого работодателя.

Черт, опять Алек!

\- Раф, - легкомысленно позвал он оторвавшегося от от Камиллы испанца, - так что там насчет порошка?

\- Агент Бейн, ваше задание окончено, - произнес в наушнике встревоженный голос Саймона.

Послышался какой-то скрежет, и голос Вейланда произнес:

\- Я сейчас приду и выдерну тебя оттуда, тварь блядовитая. Завязывай с пафосом, ты переигрываешь.

Рафаэль, ухмыльнувшись, жестом фокусника вытащил откуда-то пакет с кокаином и щедрым жестом рассыпал его на столе.

\- А как же принципы Магнуса Бейна? - ехидно проговорил он.

\- В жопу! - отмел все возражения тот. - Магнус Бейн будет веселиться.

\- Оу, - весело рассмеялась Камилла, все еще сжимая коленями бедра Рафаэля, - узнаю моего мальчика.

Магнус терпеть не мог это прозвище, но он точно знал, что белый порошок сотрет из его памяти черноволосую головку, притулившуюся на груди его мужа.

Он похлопал себя по карманам, доставая карту, и привычным жестом принялся разделять кокаин на дорожки.

Камилла тем временем расстегнула брюки Рафаэля и, постанывая, приняла в себя его крупный член. Раскачиваясь, она стонала все громче, пока смуглая рука Сантьяго властным жестом не притянула ее ближе, выпятив совершенные полушария с мелькавшей между ними розовой звездочкой ануса. Со стороны пригнувшегося к столу Магнуса было отлично видно как здоровый член поршнем ходил в мокрой дырке Камиллы. Та захлебывалась стонами, а Рафаэль не сводил магнетического взгляда черных глаз с лица Магнуса. Он раздвинул зад Камиллы, приглашая его присоединиться. Член отвердел еще больше при мысли о тесноте, которая охватит его.

\- Не смей лезть в задницу этой шлюхи, - процедил у него в ухе мерзкий голос Вейланда.

Магнус поднес руку к виску, намереваясь сорвать кафф и оставить Вейланда бесноваться в фургоне, если бы знакомый - такой невыносимо родной - голос не зашептал в ухе.

\- Магнус, любовь моя, оставь кокаин, прошу тебя. Утром тебе будет хреново.

Магнус застыл, словно попав под заклятие. Под волшебное звучание этого голоса. Как дудочка гамельнского крысолова, он выводил его из тьмы. Показывая в истинном свете все то, что его окружало.

Плотоядную улыбку Рафаэля, бесстыдно распахнутую дырку Камиллы, пошлость и убогость их развлечений. И, как последний аргумент, молчаливо сидевшую на коленях вдалеке, у входной двери, голую девушку с исхлестанным телом.

Сейчас Магнус чувствовал себя таким же: запутавшимся в паутине лжи и полуправды, истерзанным ревностью, побежденным собственными домыслами. Исхлестанным грубой и примитивной правдой окружающего его мира. Его затошнило от собственной грязи, от налипшего на него мусора чужих похотливых взглядов, от чужого пачкающего желания.

Он вспомнил Алека, его глаза, всегда смотревшие на него с теплотой и бесконечной нежностью. И то, каким чистым, омытым любовью он чувствовал себя тогда.

Его затошнило сильнее и в конце концов вырвало прямо на роскошный черно-красный ковер. Он еще заметил, как удивленно распахиваются глаза Рафаэля, как брезгливая гримаса искажает лицо Камиллы. 

\- Хей, амиго, да ты набрался, - удивленно воскликнул Рафаэль, спихивая со своих колен Камиллу и вставая над корчащимся на полу Магнусом. - У нас здесь только вино, видно накидался еще в зале.

Магнус униженно валялся в ногах своего врага и с неподдельной тоской взирал на него.

\- Отвык, - с трудом прохрипел он.

Кивком подозвав голую девчонку, Рафаэль кивнул головой на Магнуса.

Та безмолвно помогла подняться, еле выдерживая его вес, добровольно подставила шею, перекинув через нее руку Магнуса. Тот осел, чувствуя себя ослабленным и больным. Захотелось, чтоб сейчас под рукой чувствовалось крепкое плечо Александра, чтоб его нежные и сильные руки обнимали Магнуса за пояс.

Плохо соображая после приступа, почти вывернувшего его наизнанку, он медленно брел, опираясь на хрупкое плечо незнакомой девушки, и думал только о том, что где-то внизу его сейчас ждет Алек. С теплыми и сильными руками, с нежными объятиями. Только это заставляло его передвигать ноги вперед.

\- Отоспись, амиго, - послышался на прощание голос Рафаэля, - я пришлю тебе сообщение.

Магнуса хватило только на то, чтобы поднять большой палец в знак согласия.

На лестнице он оперся о перила, чтобы не так придавливать девушку своим весом. Пройдя через поредевшую толпу, часть которой обосновалась за столиками и в чилауте, они успешно добрались до выхода, где любезный и совсем не уродливый охранник - как тебе могло такое привидеться, Магнус, - открыл им дверь, крепко, но осторожно поддержав ношу девушки. 

Порыв ветра разогнал удушающий зной и освежил еле державшегося на ногах Магнуса. Обнаженная проводница рядом с ним мелко задрожала.

\- Эй, босс, ну что же вы так неосторожно? - послышался знакомый голос совсем близко.

Магнус вздрогнул и прижался к девушке в поисках защиты. Он был убежден, что Вейланд убьет его, стоит им отъехать от клуба на пару кварталов.

\- Где мой муж? - воскликнул он, удивляясь как слабо и капризно звучит его голос. - Я хочу, чтоб меня отвез Алек.

\- Он в дежурке, агент Бейн, - прошуршал голос Саймона в наушнике. - Алек связывался с вами оттуда.

\- Он на работе, - одновременно с этим раздался голос Вейланда совсем рядом.

О, ну да, конечно, он на работе! Или с очередной девкой! Плевать! 

\- Тогда пусть Шерман отвезет меня, - заголосил Магнус, словно истеричная барышня.

Он категорически не хотел ехать в одной машине со здоровым спецназовцем, которого турнули из армии за жестокое обращение с пленными. В конце концов, могут у лучшего агента современности быть свои капризы?

\- Поехали, Магнус, не беси меня, - прошипел ему в ухо человек, которого он категорически отказывался называть родственником.

\- Нет, я хочу Симона! - Магнус спрятался за девушку, выставив ее живым щитом между ним и Вейландом.

Джейс уже открыл рот, как позади него показалась худощавая фигура Льюиса.

\- Я отвезу босса, Джей...мсон, - чуть споткнувшись на первом слоге, тихо сказал он, опустив руку на плечо Вейланда. Потрясающий эффект оказался у этого прикосновения: задира-Вейланд сразу заткнулся.

\- Пойдемте, босс, - устало произнес Саймон, забирая у Джейса ключи и направляясь к машине.

\- Будь осторожен, - произнес вслед ему Вейланд. 

Это отблеск фонарей или в глазах суперсолдата Джейса промелькнула нежность? 

Магнус растерянно моргнул. 

Девушка в его руках, наконец, дала о себе знать, слегка поведя плечами в тонком намеке на попытку освобождения. 

Магнус очнулся и отпустил ее хрупкие плечи.

Он задрожала и, скрестив руки под грудью, развернулась в сторону клуба.

Магнус быстро стащил с себя пиджак и сделал то, что хотелось с самого начала этого безумного вечера: накинул его на плечи девушки.


	7. Глава 7

Несмотря на календарную осень, жара все еще держала Нью-Йорк в своих удушающих объятиях.

И именно поэтому, а вовсе не из-за нежелания видеть укоряющий взгляд Рагнора, Магнус покинул его квартиру рано утром, когда солнце еще не пыталось выжечь город дотла.

Утренний Нью-Йорк был не так шумен, радуя пустынные переулки редким шорохом шин. Но все так же гремел поездами метро, сигналил клаксонами на проспектах и приветствовал редких прохожих яростным мявом котов. В общем, вел себя, как мальчишка.

Магнус с удовольствием вдыхал запахи утра: выпечки, свежей зелени и кофе. Еще сегодня, лежа на скрипучем диване в квартире Рагнора, он думал, что его жизнь разрушена. Но, прогуливаясь по сонным улицам, он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что город живет в этом ритме сотни лет. Просыпаясь и засыпая, рождаясь и умирая, теряя и приобретая что-то вновь. Так что, возможно, Магнус не потерял, а лишь открыл новую страницу. Окно в какую-то новую жизнь, где он будет пусть не один, но без Алека.

И, наверно, старый хрен прав, Алек молод, ему столько всего предстоит узнать, увидеть, почувствовать, а Магнус лишь связывал его. Своим желанием постоянства, ощущением дома, планами на будущее. 

Дверь в ателье открылась, как всегда, бесшумно, и знакомый полумрак окутал его. Еле слышно загудела сплит-система, словно приветствуя хозяина. Весело сверкнула в свете утреннего солнца металлическая отделка раскройного стола.Тяжелые гардины, словно охраняли его покой, не пропуская не только солнечные лучи, но и любопытные взгляды. 

Магнус бродил в полумраке ателье, не зажигая яркого верхнего света, на ощупь прокладывая себе путь среди манекенов и коробок с фурнитурой. Добравшись до рабочего стола, он сдвинул в сторону эскизы и открыл захваченный из квартиры Рагнора ноутбук. 

Окно почтового сообщения развернулось перед ним, мелькая курсором.

Ему столько всего хотелось написать Алеку, но он не знал с чего начать. Скоро он исчезнет из жизни мужа, оставив его наслаждаться вновь обретенной свободой. Сделать своим спутником или спутницей ровесника, способного разделить его взгляды, его планы на будущее. А от пяти лет совместной с Магнусом жизни останется лишь горечь никому не нужных воспоминаний. 

Сейчас Магнусу казалось, что между ними никогда и не было полной открытости, что Алек слишком подстраивался под него, а он всегда навязывал свои интересы Алеку. Возможно, он смог бы даже обратить внимание на девушек, но Магнус не дал ему такой возможности. Едва услышав о его интересе к парням, он затащил Алека в постель и приложил все усилия, чтобы наглядно показать преимущества секса с мужчиной.

И вот чем это обернулось!

Смахнув влагу с глаз, Магнус протянул руку к стаканчику с кофе, купленному по дороге в ателье.

Алек, скорее всего, прочтет его письмо только завтра или даже послезавтра. Сейчас, после ареста Рафаэля и его банды, на него, наверняка, навалилась работа. Он с группой аналитиков должен будет еще раз, детально, разобрать все сведения, что добыл Магнус, соотнести с данными от информаторов, чтобы вычислить место, куда должны пригнать грузовик, и перехватить его еще до въезда в город.

Если же им это не удастся, то полицейские кордоны прошерстят все мало-мальски подходящие под описание машины на въезде в город.

А вот если случится невероятное и грузовик все-таки прорвется - хотя Магнус в этом очень сильно сомневался, ведь люди Рафаэля, встречающие груз, должны уже сидеть за решеткой, - то именно на такой случай Алек должен был вычислить место события. То есть понять, где собирались размещать грузовик боевики Рафаэля. Магнус не сомневался, что Сантьяго подстраховался на случай его предательства и, наверняка, имел в запасе другого специалиста, способного взломать коды русских. Так что малая доля вероятности взрыва все же существовала.

Работа всегда была целью его существования и, за исключением пяти прошедших лет, он неизменно получал от нее удовольствие. В последнее время каждая миссия была омрачена осознанием, что Алек волнуется и ждет его. 

Но сейчас анализ ситуации и попытки предсказать следующие шаги мужа здорово отвлекали Магнуса от того, чтобы окончательно разрушить свою жизнь. Курсор все еще мигал в пустом окне сообщения, но Магнус уже двигал раскройный стол, чтобы снять карту Нью-Йорка в винтажном стиле, которую ему презентовал один из именитых клиентов. О существовании он-лайн карт он словно забыл, тело требовало движения.

Магнус расстелил карту на столе, придавив с боков отрезами ткани и стал азартно исследовать ее, пытаясь вычислить возможные пути следования грузовика. По всему выходило, что заехать в город он может с востока Квинса. Затем, следуя на юго-запад, припарковаться в одном из многолюдных торговых центров Бруклина. Тогда взрыв захватит не только исторический центр, но и западную часть Манхэттена и Квинс, а уж о последствиях ядерного взрыва в центре города не хотелось и думать.

Впрочем, Рафаэль мог приказать разместить фургон и в густонаселенном Квинсе. Предсказывать действия Сантьяго было безнадежным делом.

Он был уверен, что Алек, владея неизмеримо большим объемом информации, уже пришел к верным выводам.

Мысли о муже вновь привели его в безрадостное настроение, напомнив о необходимости закончить письмо. Краткий всплеск энтузиазма пошел на спад.

Пытаясь оттянуть время прощания с Алеком, Магнус открыл новую вкладку в браузере, зайдя на местный новостной канал. В загрузившемся окне фигуристая ведущая прогноза погоды томно улыбалась зрителям, потягиваясь нашпигованным силиконом телом в попытках охватить область антициклона. Огромный бюст загораживал полкарты, и Магнус скривился в отвращении. Допив кофе, он собрался было закрыть вкладку, чтобы взять себя в руки и в тишине дописать письмо, как его внимание привлекло мелькание кадров на экране ноутбука, сменившее томную ведущую.

На мониторе разворачивалась очередная погоня. Десятка два полицейских машин преследовали небольшой фургон с надписью АМС на крыше. Насколько Магнус помнил, это фирма занималась сбором и переработкой вторичного сырья. Странно, что ее фургон так резво уходил от полиции, груз должен был его значительно замедлить.

Съемка, ведущаяся с парящего над дорогой дрона, заинтересовала Магнуса, и он прибавил звук.

\- ...ция пока никак не комментирует это заявление. Но полицейские машины продолжают преследовать фургон. Он движется вдоль семьдесят третьей авеню на запад, в сторону Бруклина. Напомню, что патруль, пытавшийся задержать фургон, был расстрелян из мелкокалиберного автомата, предположительно УЗИ, на одной из улиц Квинса. Сержант Хоббард успел передать диспетчеру, что в кабине фургона находятся двое преступников. Судя по ориентировке, это были Тренд Лейтор и Морган Кейл. Мы будем следить за дальнейшим развитием ситуации. Не переключайтесь. С вами была Трейси Хоган.

Картинка сменилась, показав студию новостей и приблизив изображения за спиной ведущих. Магнус подавился кофе. С экрана на него смотрели боевики группировки Рафаэля.

Рука потянулась к телефону, но тот и сам разразился трелью. Магнус взглянул на экран: номер не определялся. Он провел пальцем, снимая блокировку экрана. Приложив трубку к уху, он осторожно проговорил:

\- Алло…

Он готов был услышать голос Камиллы или сбежавшего от спецслужб Рафаэля, но услышал только усталый голос Льюиса:

\- Агент Бейн, простите за беспокойство…

\- Я слушаю, Льюис, - встревоженно проговорил Магнус. И тут же обеспокоенно спросил: - Что-то с Алеком?! Что с ним произошло?! Он в опасности?!

\- Нет-нет, - утихомирил его Льюис. - Простите, что потревожил, это… ммм… частный звонок. 

Что же такого он мог вчера спьяну рассказать этому молокососу, что теперь вынужден терпеть его вмешательство в частную жизнь?

\- То есть, вы воспользовались служебными сведениями, чтобы поговорить о личном? - в голосе Магнуса прорезался холод недовольства.

\- Нет… не совсем… - Льюис замялся, - дело в том фургоне. Понимаете, мы нашли фургон…

\- Я смотрю новости, агент Льюис, - холодно осадил его Магнус.

\- Да, да, конечно, - зачастил в трубку Саймон, - просто Алек не спит третьи сутки, держится на одном кофе. А тут этот фургон прорывает оцепление. И он, как проклятый, не отходит от мониторов, пытаясь выяснить, куда он едет. Но я… Он… Он совсем не в порядке, агент Бейн. С тех пор, как заварилась вся эта каша… мне кажется… он слегка не в себе… простите. Я… мы с Джейсом беспокоимся…

\- Я думаю, агент Льюис, - сухо произнес Магнус, - это действительно вас не касается. И у Алека, насколько я знаю, есть кому утешить его. Во всяком случае, он с удовольствием проводит вечера в ее объятиях. Я сам имел возможность в этом убедиться.

\- В ее объятиях? В чьих - ее - объятиях, мистер Бейн? У Алека никого нет! - Саймон на миг запнулся, но затем продолжил частить: - Подождите, это вы про тот вечер, когда он напился? Так это же…

Сердце Магнуса разрывалось на части от горечи обиды и сожаления, которые всколыхнул в нем этот нелепый разговор.

\- Мистер Льюис, простите, но мне все это уже неинтересно. Прошу прощения, меня ждут клиенты.

\- Но это же…

Магнус дал отбой. Приложив руку с телефоном ко лбу, он почувствовал разгоряченную гладкую поверхность экрана. Где-то там Алек выбивался из сил, ставя свое здоровье на кон в этой войне, но, если Магнус действительно хотел прервать отношения, ему следовало забыть об Алеке.

От тягостных дум его оторвало мельтешение на мониторе открытого ноутбука. Прибавив громкость, Магнус стал встревоженно вслушиваться в слова корреспондента.

\- Снова с вами я, Трейси Хоган, и самая масштабная полицейская облава на улицах Нью-Йорка. Наша камера не отстает от полицейского кортежа, и вы имеете возможность видеть все своими глазами. Вместе с преследователями мы сейчас движемся по бульвару Вудхевен. Вот как раз вы видите, как в потоке машин преступники сворачивают на 495 шоссе и едут на северо-запад. Федеральная трасса дает больше простора для маневра. И вот - ВОТ - посмотрите! Вы видите, как патрульная машина вылетает из переулка, пытаясь перехватить фургон, но тот просто сбивает ее и несется дальше. Машину отбрасывает на соседнюю полосу, и на большой скорости она врезается в красную Тойоту. Ох, посмотрите, машина, следующая за Тойотой, врезается в нее. И несколько машин за ней врезаются друг в друга. Они образуют огромный затор, в котором наши доблестные полицейские теряют фургон из виду. И к сожалению, мы тоже потеряли его в потоке машин. Но мы высылаем дрон на разведку, он облетит все соседние улочки, на которых могли укрыться преступники. Не переключайтесь. С вами была Трейси Хоган.

Магнус, сжав телефон в кулаке, напряженно следил за репортажем. Самые худшие его опасения начали сбываться. Вышколенные боевики Рафаэля во что бы то ни стало доставят фургон к месту назначения. А там их будет ждать группа взрывников. И тогда трагедия неминуема. 

Единственная возможность предотвратить взрыв - это перехватить их на месте взрыва. Но Рафаэль держал эти сведения в глубокой тайне. Черт, надо было вчера все-таки трахнуть его задницу, тогда он вполне мог и проговорится. Нельзя, нельзя было уходить, не узнав все до конца!

Теперь вся надежда только на Алека. Возможно ему удалось расшифровать координаты места. Но Льюис жаловался, что он гробит себя на работе, а значит Алеку еще ничего не известно. Что же можно сделать?

Магнус оглянулся на разложенную на столе карту, вспомнил свои догадки и открыл карту района в новой вкладке браузера. Тщательно осматривая предполагаемый район взрыва, он старался думать как Рафаэль. Если бы ему нужно было поднять панику среди населения, что бы он сделал? Одиннадцатого сентября исламисты взорвали башни-близнецы. Но это был акт показательный. А Рафаэлю нужна эффективность. Значит, он все-таки постарался бы обеспечить наибольший масштаб покрытия, постаравшись зацепить исторический и деловой центры одновременно. Наиболее подходящим Магнусу показался центр Бруклина, рядом с Проспект-парком. 

Он вспомнил, как они с Алеком выбирались туда на прогулку, побродить Среди деревьев, посетить музей искусств и ботанический сад. Как любовались на распустившиеся листья, улыбались звонкому смеху многочисленной малышни, вежливо глядели вслед пожилой паре, трогательно поддерживающей друг друга по пути к маленькому кафе. 

А теперь ничего этого не станет.

Магнуса затошнило при мысли, сколько жертв повлечет за собой жадность Рафаэля. Неисчислимых, невосполнимых. Все покроется пеплом и перестанет существовать.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя страшные картины апокалипсиса. Вернувшись к карте, он проследил участок дороги, ведущий от Квинса к парку. Если полицейские потеряли фургон на 495 трассе, то сейчас он уже должен сворачивать на Гранд-Авеню, чтобы пересечь Метрополитен-авеню и Бродвей и выехать на Мальколм-стрит, а далее по Атлантик-авеню добраться до музея. 

Палец Магнуса путешествовал по экрану, прогоняя весь путь вновь и вновь. По всему выходило, что этот путь самый короткий. И каждый раз, когда его палец достигал музея искусств, он с ужасом взирал на точку рядом. Детский музей Бруклина. Всегда полный любопытных ребятишек с родителями и школьных экскурсий.

В маленьком окне, где велась онлайн трансляция новостного канала, вновь появилась знакомая картина улиц Бруклина. Магнус перешел на вкладку, как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать разговор ведущей программы новостей и Трейси Хоган. 

К сожалению, полет дрона не принес ожидаемых новостей. Фургон канул в Лету. Бессильные помочь полиции, новостники раз за разом демонстрировали на экране маленькие переулки и большие автострады, но примелькавшихся букв АМС не было видно нигде.

Магнус уже собрался выключить бесполезный канал, как вдруг его внимание привлек небольшой фургончик, двигавшийся в потоке машин по Миртл-авеню к пересечению с Бродвеем. Выбираясь за границу Квинса и въезжая в Бруклин. На крыше фургона было крупными буквами выведено “Tikkurilla”.

Именно так, с ошибкой, маркировал свои машины Рафаэль, когда ввозил в страну товар. Запах краски отбивал нюх у собак на таможне, и пакетики с порошком, расфасованные в жестяные банки, без проблем пересекали границу. Ну и кроме того, такое написание служило знаком для подкупленных чиновников, что машины не следует задерживать на досмотре.

Магнус вскочил, осененный догадкой. И как это раньше не пришло ему в голову. Фургон преступников намеренно съехал с трассы, не просто, чтобы затеряться в узких улочках Квинса, а чтобы переместить груз и замести следы, сменив примелькавшуюся копам машину. Рафаэль предусмотрел даже это. И теперь два преступника, не особо скрываясь, едут по центральным улицам Бруклина, чтобы привести смертельный груз на место. Поэтому они выберут крупные дороги, где их не будет проверять полиция.

Магнус заметался по ателье, выгребая свои заначки. Сдвинув манекен, он подошел к стеллажу с ровными рядами брюк и, протянув руку к задней стенке, приложил к ней ладонь. Сканер запищал, замок отщелкнулся, и Магнус с силой нажал на одну из вешалок, отодвигая в сторону переднюю часть. Все пространство за ней было забито оружием, зажатым в специальных креплениях. 

Магнус подхватил любимый глок, натянув для него наплечную кобуру, взял дальнобойный магнум и модернизированный вальтер.

Бросив оружие на стол, он оперся руками о его деревянную поверхность, сосредотачиваясь на проблеме передвижения. Астон Мартин Саймон увез в гараж: машина принадлежала агентству. Свой Кадиллак он оставил у дома Рагнора. Оставался один вариант: угнать машину у соседей.

Магнус покрутил телефон в руке и, не раздумывая долго, нажал кнопку быстрого набора. Родной голос ответил незамедлительно:

\- Магнус! Я облажался!! Еду в Бруклин! По всему, взрыв планируют там.

\- Да-да, детка, - быстро затараторил Магнус. - Я так и думал. Ты успеешь заехать за мной? Я нашел фургон Рафаэля!

\- Боже, - простонал Алек в трубку, - конечно, я еду. Ты в ателье?

\- Да, жду тебя здесь.

Он дал отбой, даже не став патетически прижимать телефон к сердцу. Встревоженный голос Алека наполнил его кипящей энергией, и он заметался по помещению. Если Алек заедет на машине, значит, можно будет взять больше оружия. Набросив кожаную куртку, он спрятал оружие под ней. Затем подумал и набрал номер Саймона, кратко обрисовав ему внешний вид фургона и дав зацепку на его местонахождение. Саймон радовался, как ребенок.

Едва он закончил разговор, как за дверью раздался нетерпеливый звук клаксона. Магнус выбежал, хлопнув дверью.

Вместо ожидаемого кортежа из тонированных джипов или специализированных машин полиции, во дворе одиноко стоял личный мотоцикл Алека, BMV S1000XR.

Магнус разинул рот, не веря глазам. Они собрались остановить взрыв ядерный бомбы с помощью одного мотоцикла и пары пистолетов?!

Алек поднял визор шлема и нетерпеливо кивнул:

\- Ты идешь?

Магнус приблизился, все так же оторопело глядя на мужа. Потом посмотрел во встревоженные синие глаза и понял, что у него нет ни единого аргумента против. Улыбнувшись, он привычным движением расстегнул небольшой кофр сзади и вытащил свой собственный шлем. Одев его, активировал на телефоне приложение для связи по встроенной рации. И тут же услышал шумное дыхание Алека. Сев позади мужа, Магнус обхватил его за пояс, привычно прижавшись к широкой спине.

В момент, когда мотоцикл резко стартовал по переулку, выезжая на Гринпорт-авеню, он возблагодарил бога, что, несмотря на жару, решил спрятать оружие не в сумке, а под кожаной курткой. Ветер хлестал в лицо, плавно обтекая шлем, но почти режуще проходясь по открытой шее.

Ателье Магнуса находилось в северной части Бруклина, отчего многие клиенты звали его “Бруклинский маг”, и сейчас им с Алеком очень не помешала бы толика волшебства. Им предстояло выехать на Гринпорт-авеню, чтобы потом оттуда свернуть на Бродвей и, пересекая Мальколм-стрит, успеть подъехать к музею искусств с северной стороны.

\- Как ты догадался про место? - спросил в наушнике голос Алека.

\- Я только предположил, - герметично закрытый шлем давал возможность говорить и слышать собеседника, не напрягаясь. - Рафаэлю нужно было не устрашение, а эффективность. По всем параметрам бруклинский музей подходит.

\- Там же дети, - застонал Алек. Даже сквозь небольшие помехи было слышно как он скрипнул зубами. - Мамаши гуляют в парке. Старики. Боже!

\- Заканчивай, - прикрикнул на него Магнус, - твои сожаления нам не помогут. Здесь нужна холодная голова. Думай, где искать их фургон, если не найдем его на дороге.

\- Если учитывать скорость движения, мы должны… подожди минутку, - связь на миг прервалась, очевидно, Алек принимал входящий звонок. - Да, Льюис говорит, что засек описанный тобой фургон. Он в пробке на Бродвее. Я срежу дворами. 

Мотоцикл тряхнуло, когда Алек развернулся на месте и, перескочив через бордюр, въехал в один из бесчисленных переулков.

\- Где силовики? - вдруг вспомнил Магнус. - Где твой ненормальный брат? Почему он не прикрывает тебя?

Они неслись по узкому проулку, мотоцикл трясло на ухабах, поэтому Алек ответил с опозданием: 

\- Основная группа прочесывает кварталы Квинса в поисках фургона. Джейс со своими ребятами пытается выйти на тех двоих через родню и знакомых. Пока бесполезно. 

\- Почему ты, черт возьми, сорвался один? - вскричал Магнус, сильнее сжимая пальцы на талии мужа.

\- Потому что это моя ошибка, Магс!! Все это дело с самого начала… - Алек хрипло дышал, однако его руки уверенно держали руль. Магнус не представлял, какие чувства сейчас обуревали его. - Сначала я не смог удержать тебя! Потом этот Рафаэль! Потом я облажался снова! 

Они остановились, пережидая красный свет, и Алек дал выход эмоциям, ударив кулаком по ручке газа.

\- Успокойся! - снова прикрикнул Магнус. Стоило им опять сорваться с места, как он виновато продолжил: - Это я слишком давил на тебя. 

\- Что ты?..

\- Осторожнее! - воскликнул Магнус, когда мотоцикл чуть было не врезался в джип. Но поток слов было уже не остановить. - Я все понимаю, - зачастил он, - ты молод, красив, а я приковал тебя к себе этим кольцом, словно цепью. Ты не мог мне признаться, и меня тяготил обман. Ты не виноват, не волнуйся. И я хорошо понимаю твое желание попробовать с кем-то другим. Я не осуждаю тебя. Просто пришло время освободить тебя от балласта.

Магнус горестно сжал губы, закончив, и в напряжении ждал ответа Алека. Впрочем, совестливый Алек начал бы оправдываться, а Магнус не хотел слышать оправданий.

Тем больше он был удивлен, услышав в наушнике смех. Не привычный звонкий смех мужа, но и не глухой безрадостный смешок. Так смеются те, с чьих плеч упала гора. Облегченно и немного нервно. 

Что ж, следовало ожидать, что Алек испытает облегче…

\- Какой же ты балбес, Магнус, - ласково проговорил Алек, идеально вписываясь в поворот между старыми домами. - Я никогда - слышишь, никогда - тебя не оставлю. Ты самый потрясающий мужчина в мире. С тобой не сравнится никто: ни один парень, ни одна девушка. 

Они въехали в узкий дворик, и Алеку пришлось существенно сбавить скорость, крутясь между домами, пока Магнус, как оглушенный, сидел за ним и пытался переварить откровения мужа.

\- Оу, с девушками тоже сравнивал?

Господи, Магнус, ты идиот и не лечишься! 

Если бы на нем не было шлема, то он приложился бы пару раз лбом об асфальт.

\- Да, я слышал от Саймона эту душещипательную историю моей измены, - рассмеялся Алек, выворачивая из переулка на дорогу. - Очень удивился. - Он радостно заржал. - А уж как удивилась Иззи!

Черт, дьявол, сатана!! Если бы через нью-йоркскую канализацию можно было попасть в ад - хотя некоторые считают, что она ведет прямиком туда, - Магнус просто сошел бы с мотоцикла и прыгнул в первый люк на дороге. Тупее ситуации не придумать.

\- Прости, - виновато пробормотал он.

\- За что? - удивился Алек, сворачивая на Атлантик-авеню.

Магнус плавно наклонился, входя в поворот вместе с мотоциклом. Но не успел он ответить, как Алек жизнерадостно продолжил:

\- Иззи теперь требует изображать ее бойфренда, чтоб позлить своих парней.

\- Оу, - удивился Магнус, крепче прижимаясь к Алеку, - всегда любил эту девочку за ее бурную фантазию. Кстати, твои родители меня еще не прокляли?

\- Пытались, - рассмеялся Алек, - но Джейс заявил, что ты заколдованный принц, и только поцелуй истинной ненависти сможет превратить тебя обратно в лягушку. Потом все стали есть мамины равиоли, а после них можно только любить весь мир.

\- Какой кошмар, - деланно возмутился Магнус, - вы ели равиоли без меня?!

\- Извини, дорогой, я был несколько сердит из-за твоего внезапного побега. Но не волнуйся, ты так эффектно выпрыгнул в окно, что я тут же тебе все простил.

\- А ты… Алек, вот он, вот он! - Магнус, увидев фургон со знакомой эмблемой, закричал во весь голос.

\- Я вижу, вижу.

Алек пригнулся, прибавляя скорость и перестраиваясь на соседнюю полосу. Теперь они ехали чуть позади фургона за две полосы от него. 

\- Веди ровнее, - скомандовал Магнус, вытаскивая пистолет и сжимая коленями мотоцикл. 

Плотное движение мешало прицелиться, но Магнус не имел права упустить подонков.

Алек въехал в узкий просвет между Мицубиси и Пежо, водители которых испуганно подняли стекла автомобилей и повернули наружные зеркала, позволяя мотоциклу протиснутся между ними. 

\- Алек, мы должны их догнать до съезда с дороги, - крикнул Магнус, все еще держа фургон на прицеле. - Иначе они легко затеряются.

\- Не волнуйся, об этом уже позаботились, - ответил Алек, ловко обходя красную Тойоту и перестраиваясь на соседнюю полосу. 

Теперь они двигались почти рядом с фургоном, и Магнус мог даже разглядеть спокойные лица боевиков Рафаэля. К счастью, его собственное лицо было скрыто шлемом, поэтому он не опасался, что парни узнают его и запаникуют.

Наконец они подъехали к съезду с Атлантик-авеню, и тут Магнус понял, что имел в виду Алек. Сразу после того, как образовавшаяся на повороте пробка немного рассосалась, на перекресток выехала дорожная техника и неторопливо стала пересекать ее, намечая основу для будущей разметки. Дорожные рабочие выставили знаки, и все машины, не успевшие вписаться в поворот, вынуждены были перестраиваться и продолжать свое движение до следующего съезда. Так же поступили и боевики в фургоне, старавшиеся не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания.

Но как только основная масса машин продолжила путь, одна из фур, шедшая позади них, резко подалась вперед, вытесняя фургон с дороги на шоссе-дублер. 

Алек последовал за ним, а вторая фура, шедшая на несколько машин позади, прочно заблокировала проезд, останавливаясь и подмигивая габаритными огнями.

Так и получилось, что по дублеру ехал фургон, за ним несколько машин, успевших протиснуться до того, как въезд перегородила фура. И позади шел мотоцикл Алека.

\- Такое будет происходить на всех съездах? - спросил в микрофон Магнус, вжимаясь в спину мужа.

\- Нет, - прерывисто дыша, ответил Алек, - дублер тянется до самого порта. У нас есть по крайней мере двадцать километров пустынного шоссе, чтобы остановить их. 

\- Тогда прибавь скорость, - предложил Магнус. - Если они до сих пор ничего не заподозрили, то я очень в них разочаруюсь.

Но, похоже, бандиты и вправду заволновались. Фургон начал вилять от одной стороны дороги к другой, словно пытался сбить прицел. 

Одна из машин, ехавшая между ними, кажется Мазерати, Магнус не разглядел, вдруг стала набирать скорость, обгоняя фургон и вылезая вперед. Водитель фургона был вынужден немного притормозить, чтобы сохранить безопасное расстояние. И это дало возможность Магнусу и Алеку догнать их.

Придерживаясь одной рукой за плечо Алека, Магнус привстал, сжимая сиденье мотоцикла лодыжками, и прицелился. Фургон снова пытался вилять, но резво идущая впереди Мазерати не оставляла ему пространства для маневра.

Магнус был отличным стрелком, но первые две пули лишь разбили зеркало заднего вида со стороны водителя. 

Теперь у боевиков не оставалось сомнений, что они раскрыты. Набрав скорость, фургон врезался в зад Мазерати, буквально снеся ее на обочину и вырываясь вперед. Но авария позволила мотоциклу Алека еще больше приблизиться к ним. 

Магнус не садился, придерживаясь за спину мужа и раз за разом расстреливая обойму. Когда в глоке закончились патроны, он вытащил дальнобойный Магнум и стал стрелять из него. 

Впереди уже показались воды Ист Ривер, когда бандиты, поняв в какую ловушку их загоняют, стали отстреливаться. 

Магнус пригнулся, цепляясь за куртку Алека, чувствуя как он напряжен и дрожит, пытаясь удержать мотоцикл на огромной скорости.

\- Надо опередить, - прошептал Магнус в микрофон, понимая, что Алек и так прикладывает все силы и чувствуя, как порывы ветра словно прибивают его к сиденью.

Алек выкрутил ручку газа, и мотоцикл стрелой понесся к приближавшейся полоске воды. 

Бетонные опоры эстакады чуть выступали на дорогу, грозя в любой момент встретить их в лобовом столкновении.

Они уже обогнали фургон, когда Алек прокричал “держись” и, резко сбросив скорость, повел мотоцикл юзом, опрокидывая его на бок. Магнус выскочил из седла и, еще не чувствуя под ногами земли, уже вытащил магнум.

Фургон несся прямо на них. И если Магнус еще мог бы отскочить, то лежащий на земле Алек, придавленный мотоциклом, нет.

Магнусу оставалось одно. Он выстрелил. 

Секунда и фургон раздавит их. Он закрыл глаза, присев и положив руку на плечо мужа. 

Пять тонн раскаленного металла промелькнули в считанных дюймах от его лица. Затем раздался звук удара и треск стекла. 

Магнус открыл глаза. Видимо он попал в водителя, поскольку фургон закрутило и на огромной скорости вынесло прямо на одну из бетонных опор. Кабина фургона сложилась гармошкой, из закипевшего двигателя повалил пар.

\- Магнус, - раздался в наушнике слабый голос Алека, - второй…

“Вот, что значит аналитик”, - где-то на задворках сознания восхитился Магнус. Лежа на асфальте после удара головой помнить о том, что второй боевик мог остаться жив. И навредить Магнусу. Да, это его герой!

Магнус осторожно приблизился к фургону, держа пистолет в напряженных руках. Открыв дверь, он еле успел отскочить, когда тело водителя мешком упало ему под ноги. Заглянув в кабину, он увидел, что мостовая опора доделала их работу: удар пришелся прямо на пассажирское место, смяв крыло машины, стекло и голову второго боевика.

\- Все в порядке, - устало пробормотал Магнус, подходя к мужу и опускаясь перед ним на колени. - Как ты?

Он снял шлем и провел рукой по мокрым волосам. Затем отщелкнул пряжки под подбородком Алека и снял его шлем тоже. Наконец он мог посмотреть в глаза своего мужа. Тот выглядел усталым и очень бледным.

\- Что с тобой? - встревоженно спросил Магнус, пытаясь вытащить его из-под мотоцикла.

Алек только обреченно покачал головой, прикрывая глаза. Руки его разжались, бессильно опустившись на раскаленный асфальт.

\- Нет! Нет! Алек, очнись! Пожалуйста! - вскричал Магнус, пытаясь вытянуть тяжелое тело мужа и чувствуя как слезы застилают глаза. - Я не отпущу тебя!

Паника захлестывала Магнуса. Он не мог потерять… только не это... 

\- Магнус! Магнус! - донесся до него раздраженный голос Алека. - Заканчивай панику. Я просто сломал ногу.

\- Ах ты!.. - Магнус разозлился. 

Алек виновато и чуть проказливо улыбнулся.

\- Ты бросил меня на целую неделю!

Магнус лишь сокрушенно покачал головой, усмехаясь сквозь слезы, и держа широкую ладонь Алека в своей руке.

Вдали послышался вой полицейских машин.


	8. Эпилог

Наконец, на исходе сентября, летняя духота уступила место осенней свежести. Опавшие скукоженные листья шуршали под ногами, еще не покрывая землю ковром, но уже уверенно проглядывая в запыленной жесткой траве. Деревья не спешили расстаться с зеленым убором, но он все больше редел под внезапными порывами холодного ветра.

Нога Алека на удивление быстро срослась, и он уже уверенно хромал по утрам, заменив утренние пробежки походом в кофейню, что открылась у парка за несколько кварталов от их дома.

Поэтому Магнус чаще всего просыпался один, лениво потягиваясь в лучах все еще яркого осеннего солнца, золотившего комнату.

После ссоры, которую таковой и назвать было нельзя, потому как Алек категорически отказывался признавать, что был обижен на Магнуса, а в одиночку поссориться невозможно, их отношения еще больше окрепли. Как металл, что пройдя испытание огнем, становится прочней.

Иззи ехидно подначивала Магнуса по поводу его ошибки, Джейс не упускал случая намекнуть на злоупотребление алкоголем и наркотиками, а также служебным положением, позволявшим все это. Вообщем, Лайтвуды резвились, как могли, припоминая Магнусу его промах.

У Магнуса тоже были козыри в этой игре: родители до сих пор скрывали от Иззи и Макса свою причастность к одной из лучших разведок мира, а Джейс упорно отказывался признавать свою бисексуальность, оказывая знаки внимания смущенной Клэри и категорически отказываясь замечать горечь во взгляде юного гения Льюиса.

Но больше всего Магнуса радовало то, что каждый день, возвращаясь из ателье, он мог видель довольное лицо мужа, истосковавшегося за день взаперти. Гипс не мешал ему ловко ковылять по дому, встречая Магнуса.

И какое же неземное удовольствие было засыпать в его сильных надежных объятиях, отгоняющих видения засыпанного пеплом города.

В первые дни, по утрам, когда Алеку еще не сняли гипс и он лежал расслабленный и полусонный под каскадом укрывавших его простыней, позолоченных бледными лучами осеннего солнца, Магнус не мог налюбоваться на него. 

Он, застыв, ласкал взглядом крепкое тело, четкие очертания странных татуировок - дань давнему увлечению рунами, утреннюю щетину и взлохмаченные пряди волос, золотившиеся в солнечных лучах.

Алек спал, разведя ноги из-за плотно сидящего гипса, и это давало Магнусу некоторые преимущества.

Он осторожно отбрасывал простынь, любуясь обнаженным телом мужа, которому гипс затруднял облачение не только в пижаму, но и в боксеры. Затем, тихо устроившись меж раскинутых ног, он приступал к своей самой любимой части утра - попытках сделать минет Алеку, не разбудив его.

Не удержавшись, он прикасался губами к прессу, словно выточенному из мрамора, скользил губами к паху, оставляя по пути следования цепочку легких поцелуев. Затем, высунув язык, облизывал покоящийся на животе член и осторожно вбирал его в рот. Посасывая, он ощущал, как приливает к нему кровь, как он наливается и становится крепче, вскоре переставая умещаться у него во рту. Тогда Магнус сильно сосал, глубоко погружая член прямо в горло и сглатывая. Когда бедра Алека начинали чуть подрагивать, он ускорялся, с пошлым хлюпом полностью всасывая член и выпуская его наружу. Рука мужа непроизвольно тянулась к его волосам, зарываясь в них и мягко подталкивая. Магнус понимал, что Алек уже не спит, но процесс так захватывал его, что остановиться не было никакой возможности. 

К моменту, когда Алек выгибался на кровати, изливаясь в рот своего мужа, собственный член Магнуса стоял так сильно, что хватало пары движений рукой, чтобы он выплеснулся на простыни.

Все это было до того, как Алеку сняли гипс и он стал уходить по утрам за кофе, вместо того, чтобы дать мужу насладиться минетом. Кофе Магнус тоже любил, но утренние минеты Алеку - все же больше.

Впрочем, жаловаться Магнусу было не на что. В их распоряжении оставались весь вечер и ночь, когда они, покончив с тяготившими обязанностями, оказывались вдвоем. За плитой на кухне, на диване перед телевизором, с ноутбуком или парой джойстиков в руках. Неважно. К концу вечера они оба оказывались в постели в объятиях друг друга.

За этим мог следовать секс или целомудренный поцелуй на ночь, громкие возбуждающие стоны или потрясающая улыбка Алека, безудержный смех Магнуса или тихий шелест страниц. 

Это не имело значения для них. Ни для Александра, ни для Магнуса. Который, несмотря ни на что, вновь начал мечтать.


End file.
